


Give it a try, it'll be alright.

by oopsoulmate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fun, Harry has the biggest crush, High School AU, Humour, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Louis, Skater Cara, Skater Zayn, Twins Harry and Cara, a little bit of angst, cara and louis are best friends, lirry are best friends, niall being niall, side Ziam, skater louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsoulmate/pseuds/oopsoulmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara and Harry Styles aren't your typical twins. They may have similar eyes, but apart from that they are like the moon and the sun. Cara is a really outgoing girl and she always speaks her mind, while Harry is the typical shy teenage boy. Harry has had a crush on his sister's best friend since they were kids, but because of his shyness Louis Tomlinson doesn't know it yet. After an accident both boys start to spend more time together. Will Louis open his eyes? Will Harry give up on his crush? Or will Cara get tired and decide to act so the two boys will speak about their feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harold

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, as you may know i'm @oopsoulmate on twitter and a few days ago i tweeted an AU and people encouraged me to write it so here i am i guess?? i'm really nervous because this may flop really hard but at least i'll try my best! This fic will be chaptered and if it gets a good response i promise i will not leave it! I'm not an english native speaker so if somebody wanna offer to be my beta, you're welcome! I don't really have much to say you can find me on twitter where i'm open to suggestions! Enjoy xx
> 
> ps: sorry for the shitty summary but the idea is clear, right?

 

Harry was sleeping peacefully when he felt something soft land on his face. When he opened his eyes he could only see red. He sighed and clutched whatever was on his face, and of course it was her sister’s pajamas.

He turned his head towards his wardrobe to find his annoying twin rummaging through his clothes. He tried to grab her attention by clearing his throat, but she didn’t even flinch. He grabbed the pajama top and threw it at her head. Finally she turned around with a big and creepy smile on her face. Why was she always grinning like the Cheshire Cat? It was eight in the morning, nobody smiled at those hours.

“Good morning, Harold”

“Shut up, Cara, my name is not Harold.” He groaned, but that only made her smile even wider if that was possible. “Why are you in my bedroom? And more important, why the hell are you naked?”

She scoffed at his irritated tone. “I am not naked, I am wearing my underwear. And you are one to talk; I bet all my money that you are wearing your birthday suit under those covers.”

“It’s my room. It’s my bed. It’s my body.” Harry stated while he sat up on his bed, leaning his back against the headboard and checking that the blanket covered all his lower parts. “And that still doesn’t answer my first question.”

“You asked two questions?” She said feigning surprise. “I’m sorry, my brain disconnects when it listens to your annoying voice. What was the question again?”

God, why couldn’t he be an only child? “What are you doing in my room?”

“Oh, that. I am looking for… this!” She turned around and with a triumphant look she showed Harry a hanger with his Obsession jumper.

“Hell to the no, Cara. That’s my favorite and most expensive jumper; I’m not letting you wear it so you can rip it when you fall from your stupid skateboard”

“I don’t fall, little brother-“

“I’m seven minutes younger than you.” He said rolling his eyes.

“Seven long and tortuous minutes without you in this cruel world” She said while dramatically flopping on his lap, like if she was fainting. “And shush, stop interrupting me. As I was saying I don’t fall from my skateboard, I graciously land on the floor sometimes.”

“Still, you’re not wearing my jumper.”

She looked up at him with big pleading eyes. “Pwease.”

Harry quickly shut his eyes closed because she knew that if he saw her pouting she would defeat him. He was really weak at puppy faces and that was something really bad with his sister and his best friend Liam, people that he was sure that had been puppies in another life. “I said no, Cara. That’s my final answer.”

After a minute of staying still and in complete silence Harry decided to open one eye. The moment I did it she grabbed Harry’s face with both of her hands and started licking his face. He screeched loudly and tried to push her off, but that just made her giggle and keep licking every single part of his face.

“Alright! Alright!” He finally shouted. “Wear that stupid jumper and get your ugly face off me!”

She cheered loudly with joy and hugged him wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed a kiss to the curls on the top of his head and got off him. She grabbed the jumper off the bed and smacked him at the face with it.

His eyes widened at that. “What the hell, Cara? What was that for?”

She just shrugged and put the jumper on. She spun around and looked at herself in the body-length mirror hanging besides Harry’s bed. She did a few poses and winked at her own reflection. “That-” She started telling Harry without even bothering to look at him in the face. “-was because you said a lie, Harry. I have the prettiest face in all Holmes Chapel; I could be a model if I wanted.” Harry laughed hard at that, which earned another smack from his sister. “It’s true, you know? Fashion brands like Burberry would be lucky to have me in their promos and every girl in this world would kill to have eyebrows as awesome as mines.”

“Of course they would.” He replied while rolling his eyes at his oh so modest sister. “And while you were running down the catwalks I’d be touring around the world singing because I’d be the biggest superstar in the world.”

“And we would be the most famous twins in the UK! Known not only for my stupendous looks or your miraculous voice, but because we would be the first gay famous twins in the world!”

They looked at each other and started laughing. They were always bickering, but in the end they loved each other to pieces.

“I’m going to start cooking breakfast. Toasts or eggs?” She asked while walking to the door.

“Pancakes with blueberries and banana, please.” He smiled sweetly at her.

“That wasn’t even an option, Harold.”

“Love you. And it’s Harry.” He said while blowing her a kiss.

“Go and get ready, you dork. Louis is coming over in twenty minutes.” She winked at him. Louis Tomlinson was Cara’s best friend and Harry had had a crush on him since they were all ten years old. 

 

_Harry was sitting at the frontsteps of his house waiting for his best friend Liam. It was the first day of the winter holidays and they both had planned to go to the nearest mountains to see if it had already snowed. He spotted two figures at the end of the street. One of them was his twin sister, but he didn’t recognize the other one. When they were a few meters away he realized that it was the new boy that had moved into town this year and that went to his sister’s class. He had always thought that he was cute, but he would never admit it aloud._

_“Hi Harry!” Her sister greeted cheerily._

_Harry just waved shyly. That boy was even cuter up close._

_“Look,” Cara said “this is Louis. He is my new best friend! He told me that he would teach me how to skate!”_

_“That’s really cool.” Harry mumbled looking at his feet. ”Hopefully you won’t be as clumsy as I am.”_

_Louis giggled and Harry looked up at that beautiful sound. Louis was holding a hand out for Harry to shake, so Harry did._

_“Nice to meet you, Harry” He said with a bright smile. “You are really funny, and you’ve got really pretty eyes.”_

_Liam decided to appear at that moment, and Harry had never been more grateful to see that mop of brown curls_.

 

At first it had been a silly crush, or so he had thought, and four weeks after that first encounter he decided to tell Cara while they were having a movie night. It was the first time he admitted to someone that he fancied boys and thankfully Cara being the amazing twin sister she was didn’t make a big deal out of it. She just scrunched her face and told him that boys were gross, but she was happy that if he was going to marry a boy it would be her best friend. Harry had chocked on the popcorn he was chewing at that comment, of course he didn’t expect her sister to hate him because he liked boys but he had neither expected a talk about marriage. Since that night she had teased him about being too obvious about his crush and he had always ignored her.

As it turned out, he was pretty obvious since his best friend Liam had realized it just a few weeks later. After seven years even his new friends Zayn and Niall knew about it. It seemed like everybody was aware of it but Louis, and that frustrated both Harry and all his close friends.

Needless to say the second she closed the door he rushed to the shower.

 

* * *

Twenty-three minutes later, not that he had been counting, he was ready to go downstairs. He would have been done sooner if he hadn’t known that Louis was coming over, but being Harry he had tried on at least seven different outfits.

When he walked into the kitchen, Louis was already there. He was wearing an Adidas jumper that was at least two sizes bigger on him and a grey beanie, making him look really hot but cute at the same time. Harry had the urge to run upstairs and change again feeling suddenly naked, but decided against it because he would spend another twenty minutes trying on different outfits. Louis was carefully sipping a cup of tea while listening to some story that Cara was telling him.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full, Cara.” Harry scolded at his twin.

They both turned to him when they heard his voice. Cara just poked her tongue at him while Louis flashed him a grin.

“Good morning, Harold.”

Harry blushed at that. Damn it. “Morning”

“Hey!” Cara started protesting. “Why can he call you Haro-“

“Finish your food, Cara.” Louis laughed at the twin’s banter.

“Whatever, we are heading to the skate park now.” She answered while putting her plate in the sink. “Are you coming over later?”

“Don’t know” He answered. “I have to meet up with Liam later.”

“Zayn is coming to the park, so Liam will for sure be there.” Louis said.

The three of them chuckled at that. Since Zayn and Liam started dating almost seven months ago they had been attached to the hip. They all acted like if it was disgusting to watch them displaying their love in public, but they secretly loved seeing their friends so happy.

“Well, I’ll see you there later I guess.” Harry replied.

“Ace.” Louis said patting Harry’s shoulder while he walked to the door. “And don’t forget that tonight I am celebrating my birthday party!”

Harry gaped at that. What? He looked at his sister when Louis had walked out of the door. She was biting her bottom lip guiltily. “Didn’t I mention? It might have escaped my mind.”

“Cara…” he groaned “You always do the same!”

“I’m really sorry!” She held her hands up in surrender. “But before the party we can meet here and we’ll drive there together, okay? Love you! See you later at the skate park!” She gave him a kiss on the forehead and rushed through the door with her skateboard.

 

Harry had a day to look for a gift and decide on an outfit for his crush’s birthday. Well, fuck.


	2. Truth Or Tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you know Louis is celebrating his birthday party tonight?”
> 
> “Of course” Liam responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I’ve known for a week, I thought Cara told you?”
> 
> “Well, she didn’t” Harry retorted harshly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.”
> 
> Liam shook his head trying not to smile. “So, there is a crisis.”
> 
> “It’s not a crisis.” He pulled the car into the parking of the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i'm here again! this was supposed to flop so hard you beautiful people! seriously, thank you so much the feedback has been unbelievable and i really hope that you'll keep liking this story!
> 
> I wanted to clear some things up so you'll understand the story better:  
> -everybody is the same age and they go to the same course but in two different classes. Liam, Harry and Niall in one class and Louis, Zayn and Cara at the other.  
> -they are all seventeen (louis is celebrating his seventeen in this chapter), so cara and harry are the oldest since they celebrate the birthday on the 1st of february.  
> -i realized that they are still too young to drive, but i really need them to drive because otherwise it'll be too awkward for their mums to drive them around lmao. let's just pretend that we could all get our driving licenses at the age of 16!
> 
>  
> 
> I think that's all, sorry if i bored you! you can find me on twitter @oopsoulmate and if you wanna talk don't be afraid i love making new friends, but i'm just too awkward to start conversations myself! hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to update weekly! looooooooooove you all

Harry parked the car and rushed to the skate park. He started walking towards the part where he usually hanged out with Liam and Niall when they went to see their friends and her sister skate. It was a secluded spot under a big tree, far enough so the skaters wouldn’t run over them but still close enough to see their friends doing their incredible pirouettes. They had spent so many time in there over their teenage years that they even had brought benches so they could sit more confortable and the tree had all of their names carved. It had become a safe place to Harry over the years, where he could write his songs or watch Louis without being noticed for hours.

On his way to the spot Harry heard an uproarious laugh coming from the part of the park with the ramps and rails that could only belong to his twin. He turned his head trying to spot her and instantly found his sister cackling on the floor, where she had ‘graciously landed’ as she liked it to put. Even though he liked to tease her, she was a really good skater but she still was a Styles. And the Styles were clumsy by nature as much as she tried to fight it.

Suddenly Louis appeared from behind a ramp with his skateboard and flipped over her with a big smile on his face. Cara yelped and immediately got off the floor to try and tackle him to the floor, but he was way faster than her with his skateboard. He snorted loudly at her attempt which earned him Cara’s middle finger.

That just made him laugh even harder while he graciously flipped on one of the rails. Harry’s eyes immediately landed on Louis’ ass that was propped out so he wouldn’t overbalance. The black joggers that he was wearing left little to imagination.

When he realized what he was doing Harry felt a brush creeping to his face and immediately rushed to their spot. There, he found his best friend with his boyfriend. They were both sitting on Zayn’s skateboard with Liam sleeping soundly leaning his back against his boyfriend’s chest and Zayn’s arms around Liam middle. Zayn was slowly swaying the skateboard back and forth and humming sweetly to his boyfriend’s ear.

“You two disgust me.” Harry said as a greeting.

“Hello to you too, Harry.” Zayn whispered, trying not to startle the sleeping boy in his arms. When he deigned to lift his eyes from his boyfriend he smirked knowingly at Harry. “I guess you have seen our little friend Tommo already.”

“Shut up. I have not” He murmured and tried to cover his red face with the scarf he was wearing. Harry hadn’t told him about his crush on Louis because even though they were friends he didn’t have that trust with him yet, but that didn’t mean that Zayn was stupid. It looked like the only person in this world who didn’t know about his crush was Louis.

He took a seat in the bench in front of the couple and shivered at the freezing cold material. “Why is he sleeping? It’s almost eleven.”

“My family wasn’t home last night, so he decided to come over.” He responded while hooking his chin over Liam’s shoulder and lightly tightening his arms. “Let’s just say we didn’t get too much sleep last night.”

“I reaffirm what I said before. Disgusting.”

Zayn laughed at that, action that woke Liam up. He slowly blinked his sleepy eyes and looked confused at his surroundings, clearly disoriented. Zayn smiled and kissed his temple making Liam awkwardly turn around on his boyfriend’s arm.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up, I’m sorry babe.” Zayn said with a big playful pout on his face.

“As you should be” Liam said pecking his lips, making the left side of Zayn’s mouth rose. “You were the one keeping me awake last night until ungodly hours.”

“I don’t remember you complaining” He answered with a cheeky smile. “What’s more, if I remember correctly you were actually begging for m-“

Harry cleared loudly his throat at that because he really didn’t need to know what his best friend begged for to his boyfriend the night before. Liam turned around surprised to see him in there, while Zayn just smirked at him. Bastard, no surprise he was his sister’s other best friend. They were all so frustrating.

“Harry!” Liam exclaimed surprised. “Did you just arrive?”

“Really, Liam?” Harry exclaimed in exasperation. “I was here before you, Sleeping Beauty, were even awake. Am I that invisible?”

“Of course not!” Liam answered while Zayn mumbled a quiet ‘yeah’.

Liam immediately turned around and smacked his boyfriend’s shoulder. Zayn laughed and tried to kiss him, but Liam shoved him away and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Apologize to my best friend, Zayn.” Said the brunette stubbornly.

“I’m sorry, Harry” Zayn responded, fluttering his unbelievable long eyelashes. “You know I love you lots and my life would have no meaning without you. Before I met you everything was dark an-”

“Okay, enough.” Liam stopped him laughing. Zayn started tickling him, which made him laugh even harder.

Harry watched fondly his two friends. Harry had never had problems at high school after coming out but because of his soft attitude Liam had had a hard time with some jerks calling him names in high school after he came out; even though Harry and Niall had done everything possible to protect him from those harsh words, so it made him extremely happy seeing his best friend being so happy and carefree with Zayn.

When the two boys calmed down, Harry stood up and clapped his gloved hands together.

“We need to go, Liam. We are in a bit of a rush.”

Liam looked at Harry confused and reached his hands out. Harry helped him up, and then Liam did the same with Zayn who instantly clutched his arms around his boyfriend making Harry roll his eyes.

“Are we meeting Niall somewhere?”

“Nope.”

“What’s the rush then?” Liam asked clearly confused.

“We have many things to do and so little time, my dear friend. So when your octopus friend decides to release you we need to go.”

Liam nodded, still doubtful, and turned around to give Zayn a goodbye kiss. But what was supposed to be a light kiss immediately turned into a heated one, usual thing for the couple.

Harry groaned and grabbed Liam’s hoodie, pulling him away from his boyfriend, and even though Harry couldn’t see his face he was sure Liam was pouting.

“We’ll meet at my house before Louis’ party, yeah? Love you” Zayn said asked loudly while Harry dragged him towards the car.

“Love you too! Can’t wait to see your sexy face tonight!” Harry shouted back making the two boys laugh.

When they finally got into the car Harry started the engine to heat the vehicle before they got off. Liam buckled his belt and looked over at his best friend, trying to decipher what was happening.

“Okay, you can tell me now. Where are we going? Did Niall get arrested?”

Harry laughed at that and started driving. “I told you, Niall doesn’t have anything to do with this. We are going shopping.”

Liam whined. “Are we in the middle of another Styles’ crisis?”

“What?” Harry briefly turned his head to look at his best friend. “I don’t have crisis!”

“Yes you do. Remember two months ago when you watched a documentary about baldness? You got so paranoid that you dragged me to the mall and you bought seven headbands, four beanies and two fedoras so people won’t see your head when you get bald.”

“That was not a crisis, Liam” Harry responded rolling his eyes. “I was being farsighted.”

“You are not going bald anytime soon, Harry.”

“You never know.” Harry mumbled. He had forgotten about that, but now that Liam had mentioned it he needed to buy some more of that organic anti hair loss shampoo. “Did you know Louis is celebrating his birthday party tonight?”

“Of course” Liam responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I’ve known for a week, I thought Cara told you?”

“Well, she didn’t” Harry retorted harshly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

Liam shook his head trying not to smile. “So, there is a crisis.”

“It’s not a crisis.” He pulled the car into the parking of the mall.

“I can tell that we are going to look for a present for Louis and that you are two minutes away from having a heart attack.”

Harry sighed and parked the car. Liam knew him too well. “I thought I had one more week for his present, since his birthday is next week. You know I hate buying presents because I believe it’s just too impersonal so I was going to bake him cupcakes with little fondant skateboards on it but I don’t have time to do them in just a few hours.”

“Of course you were. You and your delicious cupcakes.” Liam cooed silently. “But I’m sure you have another perfect idea!”

“No, I don’t” Harry groaned and dropped his head against the steering wheel, making the horn beep loudly. Two old ladies that were walking near the car jumped at the sound and Liam waved at them apologetically.

“Maybe you can create a mix tape for him, like you made for me!” Liam exclaimed happily. “I bet you know what kind of music he likes.”

Harry turned his head slightly at that. “I guess I do.”

“Of course!” Liam opened the door and rounded the car, dragging his moping friend out of the car. “And as much as you don’t like presents we’ll find some other detail that he will love!”

Harry nodded distractedly, already sorting out in his head all the songs that he could put into the CD. Maybe not everything was lost.

* * *

 

Harry didn’t get back home until after a few hours later.  He walked into the living room where his sister was sprawled in the sofa with her eyes closed and shaking her head at the rhythm of the music that was blasting through her headphones.

She didn’t even notice he had entered so he decided to get revenge for not telling him about Louis’ party. He grabbed one of the cushions from the other sofa and slowly tiptoed towards her. When he was close enough he pressed the cushion against her face, making all her body spam with shock. She tried to scream but the sound was muffled by the fabric pressing against her face so she tried to push him off by kicking her limbs around.

He finally pitied her and released his hold. Cara looked at him with a red and clearly distressed face trying to catch her breath, which made him burst out laughing. He sat at the opposite end of the sofa clutching his stomach and with tears forming in his eyes.

“Are you mad?” She screamed while kicking his side with her bare foot. “I thought you were a murderer!”

“Like if anybody would be willing to go to jail for you.” He answered between breathless pants.

She poked his cheek with her toes. “Every single person in this town would.”

“Get your stinky feet off me, you brute.” He got up from the sofa. “We are leaving in four hours, right?”

She nodded while scrolling through her mobile phone. “Half past eight?”

“Half past eight.” He replied seriously.

 They had a little game every time they had to go out together. They settled an hour and the last one to get ready was the one who would drive them back home, which meant no alcohol.

He flicked at her forehead and rushed to his room. He had four hours to find twelve songs that subtly described his feelings for Louis, maybe that way he would finally get his message.

* * *

 

At exactly 8:29 pm he was rushing down the stairs to the door and he breathed in relief when he saw that he was the first one.

He walked into the kitchen where his mum was getting dinner ready for her and Robin.

“Hi mum”

“Hi baby!” She replied with a smile. She turned around and reached the wooden spoon towards her son. Harry took a sip and almost moaned at the slightly spicy sauce that his mother was cooking.

“Delicious as always.” He said with a big grin.

“Thank you darling.” She answered and kissed his cheek. She took a step back and checked his outfit, humming approvingly. “Look at you, so handsome and sharp for Louis.”

He blushed and looked down at his outfit. He was wearing his skinny jeans and a white shirt with thin vertical black strips and with the top three buttons opened up. He complimented the look with some brown Chelsea boots and a nice beige fedora. “It’s not for Louis, mum. I just want to look nice.”

She looked at him and wriggled her eyebrows. “Nice for Louis.”

“Mum.” He whined while jumping and sitting at the counter next to where she was cooking. “You are making me regret telling you about my crush.”

She laughed slightly at her son’s frown and stirred the pasta.

Harry felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened a new text from Liam.

**zayn and i are about to get in the car. you 2 wanna come with us? i don’t feel like drinking tonight so i can drive you all back.**

_that would be ace, mate!_

**great! we are going to get niall now, so we will come over in around 15 min**

Harry replied back with two thumbs up emojis. He pocketed his phone again just when his sister came into the kitchen.

The moment they saw each other they both froze. Cara was wearing the exact same outfit as Harry, except that her shirt was red and black and her brown boots were high-heeled.

Her mother looked at the both of them and tried to stifle a laugh. “Aw, look at my beloved twins. Did you two plan this?”

“No!” Harry cried out looking disbelievingly at his sister.

 “You need to change! No, you need to change! Mum!”  They both shouted at the same time looking exasperated at their mother.

Anne finally gave up and laughed at her children. It had been a while since the twins had talked at the same time. “Okay, calm down. I’m sure you two can come to an agreement.”

“If you change your outfit, I’ll make your bed for a month.” Cara said looking at him with narrowed eyes.

Harry’s eyes shot up and thought about it. It was a great deal, but he had something better to offer. “If you change yours, I’ll be driving tonight.”

Her face lighted up at that. “We have a deal.”

They both shook hands and Cara went back to her room to change her clothes. Harry smirked and her mother looked at him with her eyes squinted.

“You hate driving.”

“That’s why I’m not driving tonight.” He smugly replied. “Liam is coming over to get us in ten minutes.”

Ten minutes later Harry was shouting up the stairs to her sister to hurry up because they were already late.

“Calm down, Harry.” She said from the top of the stairs. She had changed into a yellow mesh shirt dress with black tights and military boots. “I’m sure Louis can wait.”

“I’m sure about that too,” Harry replied with a knowing smirk. “but Liam is getting impatient.”

“Why would Liam ge-“ She started asking when she was interrupted by a loud horn. Her eyes widened in recognition. “You little shit! Liam is driving and you made me change my outfit!”

Harry snorted loudly and run to the door. “Bye mum! Love you!”

“Don’t run! I’m going to murder you, Harry Edward Styles!” Cara shouted running down the steps and through the front door, shutting it loudly behind her.

“Bye kids. Have fun, be safe, don’t smoke, don’t do drugs, use protection, etcetera.” She murmured to herself with a fond smile.

* * *

 

After knocking and ringing the bell of Louis’ house for five minutes, the five friends decided to send a text to him so he would come open the door. The music was pounding through the walls and the little group was getting impatient to get into the warmth of the house.

Two minutes after sending the text a cheery Louis opened the door. He was wearing a black button up that hugged nicely his abs with a pair of black jeans, a nice change from his usual joggers.

“Hey! You are finally here!” He exclaimed opening his arms.

Cara huffed since she was still annoyed at her brother and the world in general. “We’ve been here for almost ten minutes freezing our asses off, Tomlinson.”

Louis laughed unfazed at her snappy tone and pulled her into a tight hug. “Aren’t you the nicest and least grumpy girl in England?”

She tried to fight off a smile but Louis pinched her cheek and her faux-seriousness broke into a smile. “Come on in. The party is in the basement.”

Louis ushered them all inside and closed softly the door. Inside the house Harry could feel the floor thumping at the rhythm of the music that was coming from below.

They followed Louis to his room leaving their coats and scarfs on his bed. Louis was about to lead them to the basement where the other guests were waiting but Niall stopped him. “Oi, Tommo! You need to open our presents first!”

Louis smiled shyly at that. “You needn’t to get me anything, guys…”

“Yeah, right.” Cara rolled her eyes handing him a package. Louis smiled and kissed her cheek, making her scrunch her face.

He unwrapped it and took a big black sweater with a pic of a shark with its jaw opened printed on it. He squinted his eyes at her. “This sweater is yours.”

“And you told me a million times that you love it. You’re welcome.” She smiled sweetly at him making all the boys in the room laugh.

Niall jumped next to Louis, pushing Cara out of the way making her puff outraged. “Mine is next! You are gonna love it!” And before Louis could even take the packet from the Irish boy’ hands, he unwrapped it himself and shoved a pack of beers at his face. “Is that Irish beer I told you about last summer, remember? My uncle Paul went to Ireland last week and he brought me two packages, of course my parents don’t know about it because if they knew they would cut his head off an-“

Louis laughed at the excited Irish boy and shut him off by putting a hand over his mouth, Niall murmuring the end of his rant into his palm. “Thank you, Nialler. This is sick, can’t wait to drink it.”

Niall clapped his hands together and hugged his friend effusively looping his arms around his neck. Louis chuckled softly and patted his bag.

“Our turn!” Liam proclaimed loudly. Niall disentangled himself from Louis with a pout and bounced next to Cara so Liam and Zayn could give their present to Louis.

Louis smiled politely at them and grabbed the present. He took out the wrappings and his eyes widened when he saw what was inside.

Harry stood on his tiptoes so he could peak at the present. Louis was holding a set of new skate wheels with the colors of the Rastafarian flag.

“Is this for me?” He asked with a shocked expression.

“No.” Zayn replied rolling his eyes. “They are for my little sister, I just wanted to know your opinion. Do you think I should get her these or the ones with little Minions?”

Louis giggled and threw his arms around his and Liam’s shoulder, almost knocking them down.

“I want one of those for my birthday too!” Cara gasped loudly, taking the box from the bed where Louis had thrown it when he went to hug the couple.

Harry fidgeted nervously in his place looking down at the neatly wrapped present in his hands. He was next, and he knew that his present was nothing in comparison.

When he looked up he found a pair of expectant blue eyes looking back at him. He felt his heartbeat quicken at a dangerous pace and quickly handed the small bundle. Louis smiled at him and grabbed the packet, brushing his fingers with Harry’s in the process.

Harry blushed and quickly put his hands behind his back. He looked over at his sister, not being able to look at Louis’ face while he opened his present.

But looking over at Cara was a bad idea, since she was wriggling her eyebrows suggestively at him. He internally groaned taking a mental note to murder her in her sleep later that night and ventured to look at the boy in front of him.

Louis was holding in one hand the CD that Harry created for him and in the other one a green soft beanie that Harry had thought it was a good idea this morning but now he was sure that it was stupid and Louis would probably hate it an-

But his thoughts were interrupted when two strong arms wrapped around his shoulders in a warm hug. “Thank you, Harry. I really needed a beanie and this one is gorgeous, it’s like you read my mind.”

Harry exhaled softly and wrapped his arms back around Louis’ middle. “I’m glad. And the CD is kinda stupid, it’s just a bunch of songs that I thought you would like.”

Louis disentangled himself from Harry and the latest one had to restrain himself from groaning at the loss of contact. “I’ll love it, gonna listen to it first thing in the morning.”

He turned around to face the rest of the group and proclaimed excitedly. “Shall we get to the party?”

Everybody but one person cheered loudly at that, but Harry was too distracted by the arm that Louis had loosely slung over his shoulder.

* * *

 

Two hours later Liam was watching amusedly as his two friends, already tipsy after a few beers and two vodka shots, were competing about who could tell the best joke. And they were both awful.

“Knock knock” Harry started his third joke with a big and goofy grin.

“Who’s there?” Liam and Niall replied in unison.

Harry started giggling like mad, throwing his head against the back of the sofa where they were sitting.

“Harry!” Niall huffed seriously, as if not being able to listen to the joke was a personal offence. Maybe they were a little bit drunker that Liam had first thought. “You need to tell us the joke before laughing! Those are the rules!”

Harry stopped laughing at that comment. “You are right.” He answered with a serious expression.

Liam laughed hard at the serious faces from his two friends, which earned a glare from them.

“Knock knock” Harry began again, with a solemn look.

“Who’s there?” Niall replied with an even more serious tone. They were ridiculous.

“Baby owl”

“Baby owl who?”

“Baby owl see you later.”

The joke sent the two boys into a fit of giggles and Liam shook his head. Where the hell did that kid get those jokes from?

“Oh my god, Harry! I have an idea!” Niall exclaimed grabbing his friends’ face between his hands. “You should totally become a comedian and I would be your manager and we would tour all around the United Kingdom! We need to drop high school like right now!”

Harry’s eyes widened. “That is the most brilliant idea ever!”

Liam was about to explain them that they would starve to death if they went on with that idea when he felt someone wrapping his arms around him from behind the sofa. Liam looked down at the hands that were softly resting against his collarbones and smiled when he saw the tattoos. He tipped his head upwards, finding the grinning face of his boyfriend upside down.

“Hello gorgeous.”

“I’m sorry.” Liam replied with a mocking frown. “I’m flattered and you are really good yourself, kind sir, but I’ve got a boyfriend whom I love very dearly.”

“Lucky boy.”

“Lucky indeed.”  Zayn chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose making Liam wrinkle it. “I had assumed that you’d be drunk by now.”

“Nah, I didn’t want to make a fool of myself like those two.” Zayn signaled with his head to somewhere at the other side of the room, where Louis and Cara were having a dancing contest. Liam chuckled and was about to answer when he was interrupted by a loud Irish and sloppy voice.

“ZAYN ZAYN ZAYN ZAYN, YOU SO NEED TO LISTEN TO HARRY’S JOKE IT’S THE BEST JOKE I’VE EVER HEARD. ZAYN LISTEN.”

Zayn grimaced and rested his face against his boyfriend’s curls. He may have not been friends with Harry as long as those two, but it was long enough to know that Harry’s jokes were the worst.

“KNOCK KNOCK” Harry excitedly started as loudly as Niall had talked before.

Zayn was about to reply when he was interrupted by Kayla. Kayla was your typical high-school blonde chick that went to class with Cara, Louis and himself, and she was kind of a slut. She was always trying to hit on Zayn even though she knew that he had a boyfriend, but that didn’t stop her. What’s more, she always told him that she loved a little challenge.

Zayn buried his face again in Liam’s hair and waited to see what was about to happen. After a few seconds of silence he dared to raise his eyes just to found her plopped in Harry’s lap. Harry had a look of utter confusion on his face with Niall snickering besides him.

“Hi” She started with a high-pitched voice. “You are Cara’s twin, right? I go to class with her.”

Harry hummed in response, still clearly confused. His foggy mind wasn’t helping either.

“I never see you around school.”

“We may not go to class together but we are still in the same course, Kayla.” Harry replied politely. “I’m sure you couldn’t confuse me with my twin since we are kind of different.”

Kayla laughed loudly at that as if it was the funniest thing she ever heard, softly patting his bare chest. Harry just smiled amiably at her. Of course naïve and courteous Harry wouldn’t notice flirting at its finest.

“You are so funny, Harry.”

“I know, wanna hear a joke? I’m going to be a comedian and he will be my manager” He replied with a big and genuine smile and pointing at Niall who was nodding seriously besides him.

Kayla looked confused at him while Liam and Zayn tried to muffle their laughs against their hands.

“Uhm, no thanks. I’m good.” She instantly recomposed and battled her eyelashes seductively at him. He pouted and looked at Niall with a face of disbelief. Niall looked back at him with the same expression. How could she pass the opportunity of listening to an amazing joke?

She clutched one of his curls between her well-manicured nails and started playing with it. “You have really nice curls, I love them.”

Then, it was like something clicked in Harry’s head and he realized that she was flirting. He almost laughed out loud because she really didn’t have a gay-dar, but instead he smirked sexily back at her.

That made her smile triumphantly at him while the other three boys looked perplexed at them. What was Harry doing?

“You’ve got really nice boobs.” He grabbed her face between his hands and turned it so he could whisper in her ear. “It’s a shame I prefer a nice cock.”

She instantly jumped out of his lap and looked at him angrily. “How very dare you flirt with me when you aren’t even playing in my team?”

He held his arms up in surrender. “You were the one flirting, young lady! I just wanted to tell you a joke!”

She turned around and stumped off enraged with a scowl on her face.

“That was rude. My jokes are amazing.” Harry said with a disconcerted face.

 Niall high-fived him and pulled him into a tight hug, the two of them cackling like crazy. Their hug was interrupted by a loud shout.

“Time to play, my dear guests!” Louis cheered merrily from the other side of the room making all the people in the room roar in excitement.

“Let’s go play!” Niall instantly grabbed Harry and dragged him where Louis was standing, Liam and Zayn following them closely.

Around fifteen people gathered around sitting in a circle on the floor. Louis stood in the middle drunkenly explaining the rules.

“Alright, listen to me! This game is easy peasy, it’s like truth or dare but instead of dare we’ll take tequila body shots! No need to hold the lime in the mouth don’t worry, I don’t want to be responsible for any break-up tonight! LET’S DO IT! TRUTH OR TEQUILA!” Everybody cheered clamorously while Louis run to the table and brought over to the circle two tequila bottles, a plate with sliced limes and salt.

Five rounds later it was clear that the “Truth Or Tequila” game could be simply called “Tequila” game since nobody chose truth. After watching Niall lick the salt from his twin’s neck and Cara licking it from a classmate’s collarbone it was Zayn’s turn.

At that moment Liam, who had been standing behind him because he wasn’t playing, sat down next to Harry.

“I thought you weren’t drinking tonight? You cannot drive after drinking alcohol, because that is naughty and you are not naughty. You are nice, Liam, have I ever told you how nice you are? This much. ” Harry told him with a serious tone and opening widely his arms.

“Thank you, Harry. You are really nice yourself.” He answered with a shy smile. “And I’m still not drinking, but I’m hoping that my boyfriend will have to take a shot from me.”

Harry snorted at that. “We are almost fifteen people in here, Leeyum, the bottle won’t land on you…”

“Babe!” Zayn cheered loudly at that moment. The two boys looked at the center of the circle to find the bottle pointing at Liam.

“No fucking way” Harry murmured incredulously but Zayn was already crawling over them.

Liam smirked seductively at his boyfriend and got up on his knees. When they were chest to chest Zayn placed a hand on Liam’s waist and whispered on his ear.

“Shirt off. Time for some tequila.”

Liam blushed but did as he was told earning the cheers from everybody around the circle. He threw the shirt at Harry, who grunted unhappily. Where was shy Liam and who was this boy lying down shirtless on the floor so his boyfriend could lick salt of him in front of almost thirty people?

Zayn poured salt from his navel to the middle of his chest. He placed a slice of lime in Liam’s mouth and everybody wolf-whistled. Harry looked over at Louis who was wolf-whistling the loudest.

When Zayn started licking, Liam closed his eyes in pleasure clearly trying to contain a moan. Harry hid his head in Niall’s shoulder who was shrieking with laughter. He needed some more alcohol in his blood to be able to witness that.

Zayn quickly took a sip from the bottle of tequila and leaned to take the lime from his boyfriend’s awaiting lips. He sucked the lime for a second and spit it next to Liam’s head but instead of standing up he ducked and sealed his lips with him.

Liam eagerly opened his mouth and started making out with him. He put his hand at Zayn’s nape and brought him impossibly closer, making the tanned boy moan into his mouth.

“Cut it off, you horny dogs!” Louis shouted at the couple.

They reluctantly separated their mouths with a loud smacking sound and everybody around them started clapping. Zayn got up and helped Liam up too, bringing him over to the place that he had been sitting before. He sat next to Louis, slapping his right arm for interrupting them, and sitting Liam on his lap.

Harry launched the disheveled shirt to Liam who ducked his head shyly when Zayn started sucking at his neck.

“My turn!” Louis proclaimed taking the bottle from the middle and making it spin. Harry instantly sobered up and watched anxiously the spinning object in front of him. A part of him wanted it to land on him but another, and bigger part of him, was scared that it would land on him and he would make a fool of himself by moaning at the moment that Louis touched his skin.

The bottle started slowing down until it finally stopped with the bottle neck pointing at Harry. His eyes widened and looked up to Louis who was looking at him with a smile from ear to ear. Next to Louis Cara was wagging her eyebrows at him and making kissy faces while Liam besides her was clapping excitedly and mouthing something that looked like “It’s your opportunity.”

He needed new friends.

“It’s you and me against the world, Hazza.” Louis said crawling over him. Harry felt his face go red and if he had sobered up a little before he was for sure sobered now.

When Louis was in front of him he looked thoughtfully with a pensive expression at Harry’s body and muttering slowly. “Where can I lick, where can I lick…?”

This can’t be happening, Harry thought. This was a nightmare and he would wake up any time now in his comfortable bed with her annoying twin jumping at the foot of his bed or playing loud music while she showered.

But the moment that Harry felt Louis’ fingers slowly putting the collar of his shirt aside so his shoulder was bare he realized that this was real. His seven-years-long crush was about to lick salt off his skin. Damn.

Louis slowly poured some salt in the juncture where Harry’s neck and shoulder met and instantly ducked his head to lick it.

The moment that Louis’ tongue caressed his skin Harry’s breath hitched. It was quick and sloppy but Harry was sure that he would never forget that moment. Louis took a sip from the bottle and sucked on the lime, all the time with his gaze locked with Harry’s.

When he finished he leaned in and Harry could swear that he stopped breathing for a few seconds thinking that he was about to kiss him.

“I loved the beanie. It’s the same color as your eyes.” And just like that Louis was again in his seat in the other side of the circle.

Harry swore under his breath. Why was his crush the cutest and most oblivious person in the world?


	3. Break A Leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How long?”
> 
> “How long what?” Harry replied trying to look unfazed by eating his grapes. 
> 
> “How long have you been in love with Louis?” Ed asked him as casual as if he was asking about the weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! this chapter it's really short and kind of a filler but if you had seen my prompt on twitter something really really important is about to happen in here! Hope you enjoy and see you next week!

 

“Kill me now” Harry muttered to Liam who was thoroughly taking notes of everything the teacher was saying. Liam shushed him without even bothering to look up from his notebook.

It was the first class of a long Friday with one of the most boring and eldest teachers he ever had, Mr Jones. He tried to hide a yawn behind his geography book and looked over at Niall who was sitting behind him. The blonde boy was leaning his cheek against the palm of his hand clearly falling asleep.

Harry tried to stifle a laugh and glanced at their teacher who was writing something in the blackboard oblivious to the sleepy boy. He slowly turned around the chair, trying not to startle the sleepy boy and gave a mischievous smile to the ginger boy who was sitting next to Niall.

Ed had transferred to their school just after the winter holidays. At first he had been a pretty lonely guy trying to sit alone in class and during lunch with only his guitar but Niall being the friendly boy he was he couldn’t see anyone alone and made it his mission to befriend the ginger boy and within a week he succeeded.

Niall’s version of the story was that they had bumped in the bathroom and he offered Ed to sit with them at lunch but Harry and Liam didn’t believe him and they were pretty sure that the blonde boy had stalked Ed to the bathroom and begged him to sit with them. Whatever it was that happened it had worked and now after just two weeks of hanging out together Ed had become a part of their little group.

Harry motioned to Ed to be quiet and turned his attention to one of his best friends who was two seconds away from falling fast asleep. Ed looked at him confused but grinned when he saw his classmate give little snores. Harry quickly stretched his arm towards Niall and pushed at the arm that was supporting his head. Niall’s head fell against the table with a loud thump.

Both Ed and Harry burst into laughter watching the younger boy lift his head up from the table slowly rubbing his forehead. He looked at the two laughing boys and with an annoyed frown he slapped Ed around the head and punched Harry at his shoulder while hissing them a string of insults.

Harry laughed harder at the irritated boy and was about to reply when he felt someone pinching his left thigh. He turned around to find Liam looking at him with wide eyes. Harry was about to ask what was happening when he heard someone clear his throat in front of him. Right, they were in class.

Mr Jones was looking at their direction with a scowl in his crinkled face and his arms crossed. “Didn’t know the rivers of England were so much fun, boys. Or do you want to share something with us so we can all laugh?”

Harry gulped trying to quickly come up with a smart reply but instead he answered with the first thing that came to his mind. “Sorry, Mr Jones, it’s just that Niall saw a bug and decided to kill it with his forehead.”  

_Really smooth, Harry._ He thought to himself.

At that comment he felt Niall kicking the back of his chair and the rest of the class started snickering making enraging their teacher even more. He loudly pounded the table with his hand effectively shutting up all the teenagers in the room. “Very funny, Mr Styles.  We’ve still got twenty minutes left of class so I recommend you and your friends Mr Horan and Mr Sheeran to start writing a thousand words long essay about the weather in England because if I don’t have it on my desk by the time the bell rings we’ll see each other after class all next week, am I making myself clear?”

“Yes, Mr Jones” The three boys muttered while taking a paper out of their folders to start writing.

* * *

 

Four long and boring classes later the four boys were sitting in their usual lunch table. Ed was softly strumming his guitar and Liam trying to be sneaky texting Zayn who was sitting a few tables away while Niall and Harry chatted.

“I can’t believe that because of your stupidity I had to write an essay” Niall grumbled at Harry still grumpy about what happened that morning.

“I’m not stupid, Nialler. I was trying to wake you up before you started snoring and Mr Jones heard you, I just wanted to avoid you getting detention!” Harry replied with an innocent smile batting his eyelashes at him before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Niall looked at him with squinted eyes trying to decipher if Harry was lying to him or not. Harry just looked at him as guiltless as possible making Ed snort watching the two boys banter. They shared a secret smile, interaction not going unnoticed by the Irish boy whose eyebrows shot up in realization and was about to scold them when he was interrupted by a voice.

“Hello there, losers.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Hello, Cara.”

Cara, Louis and Zayn had approached their table without him noticing but they must have been there for at least a few minutes since Zayn and Liam were already rushing out of the lunch counter with their hands clasped together, clearly on their way to find a hidden spot where they could make out in peace before their last class of the week.

His twin plopped down on his lap and stole one of the grapes that he had brought for dessert. “Hey! Get your dirty hands off my healthy fruit.” But instead of stopping she just grabbed a bunch of grapes and put them on his mouth forcing him to be quiet.

“This is how you talk to your eldest sister after not seeing her for four hours, Harry?” She clicked her tongue against the back of her teeth disapprovingly. He grumbled something around the food in his mouth in response making all the people left in the table laugh, including Louis who had sat down next to Niall.

After swallowing the grapes Harry pushed her off her lap making her sit in the bench next to him. “Did you come to our table just to annoy me or has this visit got a purpose?”  Harry asked looking at his sister.

“Aw, you’re not happy to see me?” Louis asked with a playful pout.

Harry’s eyes widened and he forgot how to talk for a few seconds but thankfully his sister saved him from embarrassing himself even more.

“We just came here to remind you that today after class we’ve got our skating competition, you are coming right?” She pleaded him. Every three months the skaters that usually hanged around in the same skate park as his sister and their friends did an amicable competition separating themselves into two teams, and the team that had learned more impressive tricks during that time would win a dinner paid by the losers. It was not a serious competition and the judges were the skaters themselves but Harry knew it was really important to her.

“Of course I’m coming, it’s not like you have been telling me about it for the last two weeks or that I have missed one for the last two years.”

She grinned at him and started showering his face with kisses, a thing that she had done their entire life when she got excited and that Harry would never admit that he found it cute so instead he always pretended that he was disgusted. He pulled her away and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

“I’m coming too! Where are my kisses?” Niall said making kissy faces.

Cara grimaced and pretended to puke on the floor. Harry chuckled but felt his laughter die on his throat when Louis playfully kissed Niall’s cheek repeatedly. He felt a jealousy twinge in his stomach and looked down at his lap ashamed. Why was he jealous of such a stupid thing? It was his best friend, the straightest person in their group as far as he knew. Harry wasn’t sure about Louis’ exact sexuality but he had painfully seen over the years Louis make out with people from both genders so he thought it was safe to assume that Louis was at least bisexual.

“At least Louis loves me.” Niall said to Cara tilting his chin defiantly.

“He just feels pity for you because you’ve got a big ugly bump in your forehead.” She replied sticking out her tongue at him.

Niall’s eyes widened at that and the other three boys in the table looked at him. Surely, Niall had a big red bump in the middle of his forehead in the place that he banged it against the table making Harry feel really guilty. He hadn’t thought his friend would have hurt so much.

“You are kidding.”  Niall said slowly.

“She’s not, mate.”  Ed replied looking as guilty as Harry felt.

Niall quickly gathered his things. “I’m going to the bathroom to see what you two did to my pretty face and I’m never sitting next to you again. Liam is my new best friend.”

Louis and Cara looked at them with matching surprised looks when the Irish boy sped up from the room.

Harry waved a hand dismissively at them. “Long story.”

Cara shrugged and took his left arm rolling up his sleeve so she could take a look at his clock. When she saw the time she gasped and stood up quickly. “It’s so late! We gotta go, Louis!”

Louis got up calmer and took his backpack in one hand and his skateboard with his other hand. Harry looked at them disoriented. “We still have around fifteen minutes left till next class.”

“And ten minutes till they close the gates, little brother.” She winked at him and grabbed Louis’ elbow, dragging him outside.

Harry didn’t realize he was staring at the door until Ed cleared his throat next to him. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and looked at Ed who was smirking knowingly at him.

“How long?”

“How long what?” Harry replied trying to look unfazed by eating his grapes.

“How long have you been in love with Louis?” Ed asked him as casual as if he was asking about the weather.

Harry nearly choked on the small piece of fruit that he had been previously eating. He looked at Ed with a bewildered face. “What are you talking about? I’m not in love with Louis!”

Ed just smiled and slowly strummed his guitar. “No need to lie, Harry.”

Harry groaned. “I’m too obvious, am I?”

“Not exactly.” Ed tried to reassure him seeing the boy so distressed about the fact that somebody that had barely known him for such a short time had discovered about his crush. “I may have known you for just two weeks but I’m really good at reading people’s faces, or to be more precise, people’s eyes. For the last two weeks every time Louis has been around here your eyes literally glow. He may be just walking or laughing but whenever you see him your whole face lights up like a Christmas tree and you are unable to hide your dimple. You are the happiness personified. And five minutes ago when he kissed Niall’s cheek your eyes got darker than ever with jealousy, you are the most expressive person that I have met in a while.”

Harry blushed hard at what Ed was saying making him chuckle. The ginger boy patted him on the back. “No need to be ashamed, man. I want to be a song writer and people like you are what make writing beautiful. Now let’s go or we’ll be late to class.”

Harry looked around and realized that they were almost alone. Ed slowly got up but Harry just sat there looking at him. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.” Ed answered immediately.

“What do you see in Louis’ eyes?” Harry asked shyly.

Ed tilted his head towards the door and started walking, Harry following him quickly. “I don’t think he’s in love with you-“

Harry closed his eyes at that. He had been pretty sure that Louis didn’t return his feelings but that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt any less hearing it.

Ed slung an arm around Harry’s shoulders and gave him a reassuring squeeze. “But he’s pretty fond of you so don’t lose hope yet, Styles. I can tell by his eyes that he is a really reserved person; maybe he has been deeply hurt in the past or he is just like that but either way we are going to make this boy fall in love with you. This will be my mission this year because when I become a famous song writer and singer I want to sing about your love story.”

Harry grinned. “A few hours with me Edward and I assure you that you could write an entire album just about his eyelashes.”

Ed laughed hard. “I’m sure of that, he’s got pretty amazing eyelashes if I may say so. And bum.”

Harry slapped playfully his chest and Ed laughed even harder. “You are not allowed to look at his bum.”

They both entered the class and took their respective seats. Niall was already there looking at himself through the front camera of his mobile phone and slowly rubbing the bruised spot in his forehead but punctual Liam was missing. Just when Harry was about to ask Niall if he knew where the brunette was, Liam rushed into the room with puffy lips and dishevelled hair taking a seat next to them.

When he looked at him Harry made a motion with his hand as if Liam had something at the corner of his mouth.  Liam’s eyes almost popped out from his face and quickly wiped his mouth. Harry’s eyes widened too.

 “Liam!” He hissed. “It was a joke! I can’t believe you gave a blowie to your boyfriend in high school!”

Liam blushed furiously and rummaged through his backpack as if he hadn’t listened to his best friend. Harry shook his head trying to get rid of the mental image of his best friend on his knees in front of his boyfriend in a bathroom stall.

The teacher entered the room at that moment and everybody fell silent. Suddenly a question popped in Harry’s mind. He grabbed a sheet of paper and ripped a small part from the corner.

**what’s the plan to make Louis fall in love with me?**

He slowly passed the note to Ed trying not to get caught by the teacher.

A few seconds later the ginger boy returned the note to him with a simple response.

**jealousy ;)**

* * *

 

“Our favourite cheerleaders!” Zayn exclaimed happily while approaching the three boys who were sitting at the benches. He moved towards where Liam was sitting. “Good luck kiss?”

Liam smiled and gave him a quick peck.

Everybody gasped and the two boys looked at them confused.

“That must be the shortest Ziam kiss in history!” Niall cried out.

“Zia-?” Liam started to ask but before he could end the word Harry and Niall were over him while Cara and Louis had draped themselves over Zayn.

“Don’t break up!” Harry fake-sobbed on his shoulder. “You are relationship goals, we don’t know what we would do if you broke up! You are supposed to get married and adopt four kids that you’ll name after us and-”

“Oh my god, get off me you mental people!” Zayn exclaimed loudly making everybody laugh and release the two boys. “Mental, babe, our friends are absolutely mental.”

Liam laughed getting up from the bench and approaching to him, intertwining their fingers together.  He gave him another kiss, this time longer, and they both smirked when everybody around them groaned.

They were interrupted by a loud whistle that indicated that the competition started in a few minutes. The three boys hugged the skaters briefly and when they started to walk over the rest of their group Harry clapped his hand excitedly and yelled, knowing that his sister hated it when he did that. “Break a leg!”

They were the firsts and after some of their group did some amazing tricks it was Louis’ turn. He grabbed his skateboard and walked over one of the highest ramps of the park.

Everybody watched expectantly as the boy started doing his new tricks. Harry looked entranced at the way that Louis moved around with his skateboard, the younger boy made it look like skating was really easy and the big smile that he wore on his face every time he was on a skateboard was contagious. He was a natural.

After five minutes of skating and spinning around one of the judges whistled letting him know that his time was up. Everybody cheered while he high-fived Cara and Zayn, but Harry was sure that he was the loudest cheering.

Louis looked over at them and winked in Harry’s direction. Harry reddened and waved shyly at him.

Before the boys could tease him about his crimson face it was Cara’s turn. She started doing some of her tricks ,that Harry had seen her practice a million times and he was sure that she wouldn’t mess them up, and he clapped proudly.

She swiftly jumped into one of the rails but when she was about to jump off the skateboard slipped from under her feet.

Harry gasped and got up from the bench with his hands clasped over his mouth. During a few seconds everybody in the skate park held his breath praying for the young skater to not get hurt.

He unconsciously started to run over her and he was close enough to see her landing on her leg and agonizingly cry in pain before she blacked out.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooo.... cara has broken a leg! do you know what's coming now? ;)
> 
> i know there had barely been any larry until now but the fun is coming now i promise! leave comments and kudos if you liked, love you all xxxxxxxxx


	4. Happy Birthday To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara’s frown softened. “Happy birthday to us, Harold. Can’t believe we are already so old. Now we can go to jail, we can drink alcohol, we can legally traffic with drugs…”
> 
> Harry snorted loudly. “Pretty sure we can’t sell meth just because we are technically adults now.”
> 
> “Maybe not meth yet, little bro.” She winked at him. “We could start with marihuana around school and the skate park.”
> 
> “When you stop making future plans for us as drug dealers I’ll give you your cupcakes.”

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Harry’s eyes snapped open at the alarm of the oven. He had been working on the kitchen since seven AM and he had fallen asleep in the kitchen’s table waiting for the cupcakes to finish baking.

He slowly stood up and stretched his limbs, wincing when the bones of his back cracked loudly. He carefully opened the oven and almost moaned at the smell of recently baked red velvet cupcakes, his sister’s favourites.

It had been a week since her catastrophic fall that had ended with a sprained ankle, a fractured fibula and a really grumpy Cara because she had to stay between the bed and the sofa of their home for at least two months so it could heal without needing surgery.

The first day it had been funny because she was so drugged for the pain that she spent all morning laughing while she wriggled the toes of her good foot and after lunch they had cuddled watching some movies with her mumbling nonsenses throughout them all.

The day after when she was truly conscious and she realized that she wouldn’t be able to skate for several months the pain for everyone else started with a whiny Cara crying in Harry’s shoulder and smacking Louis when he told her that he would come every day to bring her their homework so she wouldn’t be left behind. She may have been upset at that news but Harry was pretty happy knowing that Louis would be around their house on a daily basis.

Today it was their eighteenth birthday and they had been planning to go out with their friends to Paul’s, Niall’s uncle pub also known as the only place in all Holmes Chapel where they could drink some alcohol, and legally get wasted for the first time but now they plans were crashed. He knew that Cara would be even grouchier that day so he decided that he would wake her up with her favourite cupcakes, and maybe that way she would forget about her casted leg and remember all the mornings when they were kids that they had sneaked into the kitchen before their parents woke up to sneak some cupcakes or whichever sweet they had to their room.

He finished putting the icing on them and headed out to his sister’s room. He silently turned down the doorknob with the hand that wasn’t holding the cupcakes filled tray and closed the door behind him.

He looked at the bundle in the bed, where Cara was sleeping with the duvet covering her whole body including her head. Harry settled the tray at the nightstand and climbed under the covers with his twin who was drooling into the pillow and snoring softly.

Harry chuckled and put his hand over her mouth and pinched her nose with the other so all her respiratory tracks were covered. She stilled for a moment and huffed against his palm. After a few seconds she started breathing erratically and snapped her eyes open.

Her confused eyes turned into a frown and Harry tried to hide his smirk. She swiped his palm making him quickly remove his hand from her mouth with a low chuckle.

“You psycho! I’m an invalid person, you know?”

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered. “You just have a broken leg, Cara. I thought I was the overdramatic twin.”

She pouted and was about to reply but Harry kept on talking not wanting his sister to be upset on their birthday. “Happy birthday to us.”

Cara’s frown softened. “Happy birthday to us, Harold. Can’t believe we are already so old. Now we can go to jail, we can drink alcohol, we can legally traffic with drugs…”

Harry snorted loudly. “Pretty sure we can’t sell meth just because we are technically adults now.”

“Maybe not meth yet, little bro.” She winked at him. “We could start with marihuana around school and the skate park.”

“When you stop making future plans for us as drug dealers I’ll give you your cupcakes.”

Cara perked up and removed the covers from their heads. When she spotted the baked goods she cheered loudly and threw her upper body over his chest so she could reach the tray.

The moment she had sat back and had the tray in her lap she took a big bite out of one the cupcakes, moaning loudly. “Fuck, Harold. Red Velvet with vanilla icing, my favourite.”

“I know” He replied while he inclined to rest against the headboard next to her. “I wanted you to be happy on our eighteenth birthday since we can’t go out tonight like we had planned.”

She hummed in response and leaned her head on his shoulder. “You are still going out tonight.”

“No, I’m n-“

“Shush.” She chimed in shoving a muffin in his mouth. “Just because I can’t do it, doesn’t mean you aren’t going to celebrate our eighteenth birthday with our friends. And you are going to get drunk for the both of us so it’s settled.”

“Did you plan something behind my back?” Harry asked watching her warily.

She looked up from his shoulder and looked at him innocently while munching on the cupcake. “I did not. The boys did for the both of us.”

“Now I’m worried.” Harry groaned. “Niall was really excited about the fact that he would have a friend that could go to jail.”

“Don’t worry” Said Cara with a reassuring nod. “You are not going to jail until I get my cast off and I can go to jail with you. You need somebody to protect you in there, you’d be a piece of candy for prisoners.”

“And you wouldn’t?”

“Of course not.” She replied cheekily. “I’d be their queen.”

He smiled and rested his cheek against the top of her hair. “Happy birthday, Cara. Love you.”

“Love you too, Harry.”

* * *

 

“Calm down! I’m coming!”

Harry hurried down the stairs and opened the door that their friends were banging like if there was no tomorrow. When he opened it Niall tackled him into a hug making them both fall on the floor.

“Did you come?”  The Irish boy asked between giggles.

“I won’t be able to come ever again if you don’t take your knee off my crotch” Harry grunted in response.

Niall burst into laughter and rolled off him, landing on his back next to him clutching his stomach with laughter.

Harry groaned and looked up at the other three boys who were smiling down at them. Louis stretched out an arm to help him get up and Harry accepted with a shy smile. When he was up he expected Louis to release his hold on his hand but instead he pulled Harry into a tight hug.

Instead of hugging back Harry stilled for a moment, not knowing what to do with his hands, but after a few seconds he hugged him back resting his chin on his shoulder. He saw Zayn and Liam smirking knowingly at them but he just closed his eyes and breathed in Louis’ scent, as creepy as he knew he looked.

It was his birthday, he was allowed to be creepy.

“Happy birthday” Louis whispered tightening his arms around his waist. He leaned back from the hug and looked at Harry in the eyes squeezing his cheeks. “I can’t believe you are the oldest out of all of us but still the shortest.”

Harry pouted but didn’t attempt to put Louis’ hands away. “We are almost the same weight and one day I’ll be taller than you, I’m telling you.”

“In your dreams, Harold.” Louis patted his cheek and winked at him. “Where is your grumpy sister?”

“I can hear you!” Cara replied shouting.

Louis laughed and headed to the living room where the shout had come from.

Harry touched his cheek with the tips of his fingers and smiled to himself.

“I’m telling you” Harry heard Liam say with a mocking voice clearly trying to sound like him.

“In your dreams, Harold.” Zayn replied with a more high-pitched voice and doing a Doncaster accent.

Harry glared at them while Niall was crying of laughter still on the floor.

“How did you know that I dream about you, Lewis?” Liam asked with an astounded look.

Zayn smirked, clearly trying not to laugh at their antics. “I know lots of things, Harold Edward Styles. Like for example that I am madly in love with you. Will you marry me?”

“Oh my god, yes!” Liam replied throwing his arms around Zayn’ shoulders. “We can get married at the Skate Park and we’ll have lots of babies!”

Zayn replied putting a hand at Liam’s lower back and the other one at his shoulder. “All the babies that you want, my beloved soon-to-be spouse! Let’s seal our sacred marriage with a kiss!”

Zayn spun Liam around and leaned him down like if they were in a Disney movie.  They tried to kiss but they were laughing so much that they were basically giggling into each other’s mouths.

Harry stared icily at the couple and at the boy that was about to die laughing on the floor, and was about to reply when Louis interrupted them.

“What are you doing?” The four boys froze in their spots and Zayn released Liam from the shock resulting on the brunette boy falling into the floor.

“Shit, babe!” Zayn instantly perked up. He crouched down and helped his boyfriend up.

Liam rubbed the back of his head with a painful expression and Harry finally lost it. He started laughing so hard that his eyes were full of tears in a matter of seconds.

Louis looked at them cautiously not fully understanding what was going on. “Okay…. Your mum made cake, Harry! She said you should all come because you should blow the candles!”

“I have a joke about blowi-“Niall started saying but Harry hurried out of the room, unconsciously grabbing Louis’ arm to take him away from the people that he called friends.

He sat down next to Cara, who had her leg propped up in a stool in front of her, and Louis sat on her other side. The other three boys walked in the room followed by his mother and their stepfather Robin.

Anne hurried over to roll the blinds down and shut the light off while Robin lit up the candles in the cake that Liam had offered to hold.

Everybody but the twins started singing with big grins in their faces while the siblings tried hard not to blush. Everybody gathered in a circle around them and Liam brought the cake close to their faces.

Harry looked around him and smiled, quite happy with his life and the people that surrounded him. When he looked at his right he found Louis who had his eyes beautifully crinkled with a smile and was literally glowing at the light of the candles and Zayn who was sitting at the arm of the sofa happily singing and clapping along the song.

In front of him Niall had his arms slung around Robin and Anne’s shoulders swaying them from side to side and Liam was kneeling in front of them. Harry smiled at him glad that his best friend since his childhood was there at his eighteenth birthday and Liam winked back as if he had read Harry’s mind.

He finally looked over at Cara who had a splitting smile in her face and hummed along the tune. He nudged at her and their gazes locked. Cara kissed the tip of his nose, like she did every time they had to part at school when they were children, and Harry laced their fingers together.

When the song ended they blew the candles and everybody cheered loudly.

“Did you ask a wish?” Niall asked. “Because if you didn’t we should sing again since I am pretty sure that the wishes at the eighteenth birthday are even more importan-“

“Alright, little leprechaun.” Anne interrupted him with a smile, and everybody chuckled. “I think it’s time for cake and presents.”

After everybody finished their portion of cake, or in Niall’s case his _portions_ , the twins’ parents went to their room to get their birthday present.

When they came back they didn’t bring any package with them and everybody looked confused at them. Anne just smiled and stared at her children that were looking back expectantly.

“My babies…”

“Mum” They both groaned embarrassed but she didn’t look unfazed at all.

“My dear babies” She remarked again. “I can’t believe you’ve grown up so much, it looks like it was yesterday that Harry was running around naked trying to scare Cara with his manly parts…”

Everybody chuckled.

“Don’t laugh so much, Liam. You were there helping Harry.” Anne said with a triumphant smirk.

Now the twins joined laughing while said boy turned crimson and hid his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

“No wonder Cara turned lesbian!” Niall exclaimed laughing and Zayn smacked him around the head.

When everybody calmed down, Harry cleared up his throat and looked at his mother. “C’mon mum, you already gave us the emotional speech this morning and we celebrated a sob fest.”

“Alright, alright. You impatient children. Here’s your present.” She grabbed something from her pocket and handed them an envelope.

Cara took it and immediately opened it. The two teens looked at the envelope and gasped when they saw what was inside.

“Mum this is not…?” Cara asked quietly.

“What is it?” Louis asked curious.

Harry took out a key and a piece of paper with a picture.

 “A car” He gasped.

All the teens leaped excitedly and Niall hugged Anne tightly.

“Ms Styles, adopt me. Please. I’m begging you. We can be triplets.”

Anne chuckled and hugged the Irish boy back. “Sorry Nialler, but our household is full.”

Niall pouted and looked at her with pleading eyes, but she just shook her head. He ducked his head and seemed actually upset when his face suddenly lit up.

He untangled himself from Anne and rushed to the sofa, dropping himself at Harry’s lap. “Harry, buddy, mate, best friend for all the eternity, do you know how much I love you and what a good driver I am and that I have a date next weekend and that I need to pick her up?”

“I’m not letting you shag in our new car, Horan!” Harry exclaimed laughing and pushed off the boy from his lap. “And mum, this is too much we can’t accept it.”

“Talk for yourself.” Cara replied and snatched the keys from his hand. “Thank you mummy, we promise we’ll drive safe.”

She made grabby motions with her hands and Anne squatted down to hug her. When she was about to hug Harry and saw his worried eyes she pinched his cheek.

“Stop worrying. It’s your birthday and Robin and I wanted to spoil you both. Happy birthday, baby.”

After kissing his cheek their parents left the room to give the little group some privacy.

They all gave Cara their presents while Harry waited patiently for his turn. He frowned a little when he realized that all the packets were for his sister, but he didn’t say anything because he wasn’t one of those persons that would demand a birthday present.

When they had finished with Cara’s presents, everybody turned around and looked at him with broad smiles. Harry looked back at them warily and backed away afraid that his crazy friends would attempt to kidnap him or god knows what.

“You want your present?” Liam asked mischievously.

“I don’t know…?” Harry replied hesitantly.

“You got to be sure, Harry.” Niall said beating his eyelashes.

“Stop teasing the poor boy” Louis finally intruded with a chuckle. “He looks scared out of his mind, I bet he thinks you are going to make him murder someone or some shit like that.”

Harry blushed and nodded with a soft smile. Why could that boy read him so well but still be so oblivious?

“You are no fun, Louis. It’s our best friend eighteenth birthday, let’s us tease him for a while!” Niall mumbled pouting.

“But we haven’t got all the time in the world. We should give it to him before tonight, shouldn’t we?” Louis pointed out with his eyebrows raised. “Okay, I’ll give it to him.”

Louis got up of the sofa and walked over where Liam’s backpack was hanging off a chair. He opened one of the back pockets and pulled out an envelope.

“You giving me another car?” Harry joked, a little bit more relieved because they couldn’t hide anything dangerous in an envelope.

“You wish. The next car is for me.” Niall snorted. Harry poked his tongue out at him and grabbed the envelope that Louis was stretching out at him.

When he was about to open it someone slapped his hand away. He looked up with wide eyes at the person, who turned out to be Liam, who looked guilty for a moment but quickly recovered.

“Before you open it, we just wanted to say that this present is from all of us. It was supposed to be for the both of you and we had been planning it for months but your sister decided to jinx it for us…”

Cara kicked at Liam’s shin with her good foot, but she still had a smile on her face so she wasn’t mad at him.

“You did, Cara.” Liam teased and giggled at her groan. “Well, we told her about it this week and she agreed that we shouldn’t waste them and promised that she wouldn’t be mad as long as we invite her next time, so we hope that you’ll like it and that it proves how much we care for you.”

Harry smiled brightly at him and got up to give him a bear hug. Soon Niall joined the hug, followed by Zayn and Louis, leaving Harry in the middle really squeezed but he wouldn’t dare to complain because that moment was perfect.

“Why are you all so sappy?” Cara complained from her seat on the sofa making the five boys chuckle.

“Aw, someone wants a hug too!” Niall sing-sang.

“No I don’t” Cara replied with the same tone, but it was too late seeing that the blonde boy was already clasping her in his arms.

Harry shook his head with a smile and finally opened the envelope. Inside there were six individual papers and when Harry read what was written in them his jaw dropped.

“We are seeing The Fray tonight?” He croaked looking at the tickets in his trembling hands

“We are seeing The Fray tonight!” The other four boys shouted excited.

* * *

 

Four hours and a bit later the five boys were entering the venue, joined by their new ginger friend.

“Thank you so much for inviting me again, lads.” Ed repeated for the thousandth time, awed when he saw the amount of people in the venue.

“No problem, mate.” Louis replied with a kind smile. They barely knew each other but Harry was happy that they were getting along, at least for now since Ed and he hadn’t started their plan yet. And maybe not even then…

His thoughts were interrupted when Liam called them over from a nice spot where they could see the stage without being too deep into the crowd. The six boys settled and Niall left their side to go and get them some pints.

Ed leaned down and whispered in Harry’s ear “The plan begins tonight.”

Harry looked at him with a concerned look as if to ask if he thought that it was a good idea, and the boy just nodded in response.

Twenty minutes later the band got on stage and Harry screamed so loud that even some fangirls turned around to look at him, but he just smiled at them making all the boys chuckle.

Twenty minutes into the concert and they were already having a blast singing along the lyrics of the songs and sharing one of the pints that Niall so generously offered to them because it was Harry’s birthday. But Harry didn’t want to get drunk tonight; he wanted to remember every single note and every single accidental touch of his skin with Louis’ while they were dancing.

During one of the songs Harry felt someone rest a hand on his waist and he turned around to kindly decline whoever was trying to dance with him when he realized that it was Ed himself.

The boy just winked at him and Harry decided that he would go along with it, because he didn’t have anything to lose.

He pressed his back against Ed’s front and swayed to the music.

“Do one of your obnoxious laughs, he hasn’t noticed yet.” The ginger whispered to him.

Harry looked at Louis who was staring intently at the band on the stage and laughed hard. Maybe a little bit too hard since Liam spun and looked at him with a weird expression, but Louis was looking at them now too so it was okay.

Louis gave him a small smile and Harry returned it, not being able to read his thoughts.

Harry shrugged it off and kept dancing in the boys’ arms, trying just to enjoy the music and the company of his friends instead of just keeping an eye on his crush.

Harry didn’t realize that his moves had turned a little bit too sensual until he felt his phone buzzing on the pocket of his jeans. It was a text from Liam.

**what are you dancing so sensually with ed??? something i should know????**

_we are just dancing, liam. if you wanna see sexy dancing look at yourself with your boyfriend._

Harry put his phone on silence after that and pocketed it, not wanting to get more distracted by it. He looked over at Liam who was reading the message with a thoughtful expression.

When he finished it they locked their gazes and Liam gave him a pointed look, as if saying that the conversation wouldn’t end there. Harry just nodded in response because he knew that he couldn’t keep any secret to his best friend.

He was about to go back to dancing when he realized that someone was missing.

“Where’s Louis?” He asked loudly to Niall but the blonde boy didn’t hear him and just kept dancing.

“NIALL” Harry tried again louder. This time he caught the boy’s attention.

“THIS IS AMAZING” Niall screamed even louder, making Harry cringe.

“YEAH” Harry responded while nodding with his head. “HAVE YOU SEEN LOUIS?”

“BATHROOM” The boy simply said before returning his attention to the stage. Harry told Ed that he needed to go to the bathroom and shouldered his way through the crowd.

When he finally was in front of the bathroom door he stopped for a second. What would he say? The boy had probably just gone to the bathroom for a wee.

He was about to get back to their friends when he heard Louis talking behind the door. Who was he talking to? Had he found someone?

“What is wrong with you? Keep your shit together, Tomlinson you are not the jea-“

Harry was leaning against the door trying to catch the conversation when being the klutz that he was without even moving he slipped in something and opened the door of all the sudden.

Thankfully he didn’t fall on the floor and made a complete fool of himself, but that didn’t save him from the embarrassment he felt when he saw Louis looking at him through the mirror reflection with wide eyes.

“Lo-louis.” He stuttered. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“Yeah” Louis replied, sounding as uncomfortable as he looked. “I-I needed to get out from the crowd a minute. It was getting too much.”

“Oh.” Harry replied and looked at his feet. Did his presence make Louis that uncomfortable? “We can go if you’d like….”

“No!” Louis quickly replied, making Harry jump. “I mean, no thanks. I can handle it.”

Harry smiled unsurely at him.

“And moreover,” The brunette continued. “The birthday boy owns me a dance, he had been dancing with a ginger boy all night.”

Harry made a mixture of a giggle and a squeak and covered his mouth immediately, disconcerted by the inhuman sound that he just made.

Louis just laughed and offered his hand to him.

“So, may I have this song?”

Too afraid to make another noise Harry just nodded and laced their fingers together.

They got out of the bathroom and pushed their way to their friends.

When they got there and Ed noticed their hands he gave Harry a big thumbs up, but Harry tried to ignore him because if he got more nervous he would combust right there. This probably didn’t mean anything and he was just making a fool of himself.

The Fray ended the song and the public cheered loudly. When they introduced the next song, Harry felt all his face reddening.

“This is my favourite song!” Louis exclaimed excitedly.

He unlaced their fingers and before Harry could feel disappointed Louis circled his waist with his arms and hooked his chin at his shoulder, resting their heads together.

Harry felt his body relax against the younger’ one, even though his head was about to explode, and they started to slowly sway to the song. Harry rested his hands against Louis’ that were on his tummy, and the blue eyed boy laced their fingers together again.

This was definitely Harry’s favourite birthday.

Louis started to slowly hum in his ear, tickling the soft curly hairs above his ear, and Harry closed his eyes blissfully. For a moment he imagined a world where the boy that was holding him in his arms returned his feelings and that by the end of the song would kiss him passionately, but for now he was quite content with just listening to the words that the boy was singing directly to his ear and pretending that Louis meant them.

“ _Oh, oh, oh._

_Be my baby._

_I’ll look after you._

_And I’ll look after you_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it? hate it? please leave comments!


	5. Everybody Needs Chocolates On Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on” Cara groaned. “It was a concert of an amazing band with tons of romantic songs and you were in the middle of a crowd, it was your opportunity.”
> 
> Harry got up shaking his head. 
> 
> “My opportunity to what?” He asked trying not to sound as frustrated as he felt. “He doesn’t like me, Cara. I’m just the stupid brother of his stupid best friend with a stupid crush. I don’t mean anything to him.”
> 
> Cara frowned and sat up on the bed. “Harry, you know that’s not true…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii, i'm so sorry!  
> i know it's been long since i updated and i promise i'll try to update more often but my exams are coming and i don't have as much time as i had in the beginning but i promise I WON'T LEAVE THIS STORY!
> 
> i hope this chapter is worth the wait and please keep up with me! 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoooooooooooy

 

“You truly are terrible at aiming.” Cara said between giggles catching a piece of popcorn that had previously landed in the pillow besides her face. “You’ve thrown me fifteen times and I’ve only caught two.”

“Maybe you are bad at catching them.” Harry replied with a smug smirk throwing another one and hitting at his sister straight at her eye.

“It isn’t enough that I can’t walk” Cara groaned while Harry giggled. “Now you want me blind too.”

“I’m just trying to save you from seeing your face everyday” He said smugly taking the now empty bowl from the bed and placing it on the floor.

“You are oh so funny my dear brother.” She replied trying to kick him out of the bed with her good leg. “And now that we are talking, master of comedy, it’s been a week since our birthday and you still haven’t told me what happened.”

“That’s because nothing happened.” He simply responded while switching off the TV.

“Come on” Cara groaned. “It was a concert of an amazing band with tons of romantic songs and you were in the middle of a crowd, it was your opportunity.”

Harry got up shaking his head.

“My opportunity to what?” He asked trying not to sound as frustrated as he felt. “He doesn’t like me, Cara. I’m just the stupid brother of his stupid best friend with a stupid crush. I don’t mean anything to him.”

Cara frowned and sat up on the bed. “Harry, you know that’s not true…”

Harry chuckled even though he didn’t find this situation funny at all. All he wanted to do was scream or punch something or even move out of that city, move to somewhere far away from there where Louis Tomlinson would only be a vague memory. “It’s okay, I’m accepting it. Tomorrow is Monday and I have to get up early so goodnight Cara, love you.”

He knew that Cara was about to say something to try and convince him that he had any possibility with Louis but he also knew that she was wrong.

He closed her sister’s door gently, because anything of this was her fault, and rushed to his bedroom. Without even taking his clothes off he jumped to his bed face first on the pillow.

He closed his eyes tightly trying to forget what happened at the venue last week but the scene kept repeating itself in his head.

…

_“I’ll look after you…” Louis finished softly._

_Everybody around them started clapping and cheering but Harry was too afraid to move or even breathe as not to startle the younger boy that still had his arms around his waist and was resting his chin gently against his shoulder._

_The band on stage still was presenting their next song but Harry and Louis started swaying slowly in their spot, with no music._

_“Didn’t know you could sing.” Harry said loudly enough so Louis could hear him._

_“Birthday present, Harold. Not going to hear me sing until next year.” Louis whispered directly to his ear._

_Harry chuckled and turned his head so they were face to face._

_Louis looked at him questioningly but Harry just jutted his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout._

_“But you’ve got an amazing voice, I want to hear it more often.” He said with a childish voice and with pleading eyes._

_Louis didn’t reply instead he just stared at Harry’s eyes with kind of an awed look._

_Just then Harry realized how close they actually were. If Harry leaned just a few centimeters their noses would bump together and he could feel Louis breathing hotly against his lips._

_Harry looked into the eyes of the boy that he had been in love with for the last seven years. He locked his gaze with those deep blue eyes that were flickering with the lights of the venue._

_They looked at each other for a few seconds until Louis fluttered his eyes closed, his long eyelashes resting in his cheeks, and leaned so their foreheads were resting against each other._

_The moment their skin touched Harry felt his breath hitching. What if today was the day? What if Louis kissed him?_

_A few seconds passed and Harry was about to take the initiative himself since Louis seemed petrified but when he was about to lean in Louis whispered almost against his lips. “I’m sorry.”_

_And just like that the warmth of Louis’ body was gone._

_Harry opened his eyes instantly to ask Louis what was he sorry for but the brunette was already lost in the crowd._

_Harry blinked confused towards the direction that he supposed Louis had left. What did just happen? He was so sure that something was about to happen because for the first time in years he had felt like Louis could return his feelings, but in just a matter of seconds everything disappeared again._

_He felt his eyes burn but he promised himself that he wouldn’t cry on his birthday. He turned around and looked at his other friends who thankfully seemed oblivious at the previous events._

_Liam and Zayn were making out while swaying to the rhythm of the song that it was playing and Niall and Ed seemed to have some kind of drinking beer contest._

_“I beat you again!” Niall shouted at Ed when he had finished his beer._

_The ginger boy frowned and finished his beer too after two big gulps. “What the hell, man? Is it impossible to drink that fast!”_

_Niall did a ridiculous victory dance in response and accidentally bumped against Harry. “Hey! You having fun?” He asked with a splitting grin._

_“Lots.” Harry simply replied trying not to look at the Irish boy in the eyes._

_“Where’s Louis?” Ed asked with a concerned face. Even tipsy and in the dark of a concert Ed could read his face and that was pretty scary since they had known each other for just a few weeks but he had found out about Harry’s crush the first week so it shouldn’t be surprising._

_“He had to go. He didn’t feel well.” He responded looking at him with pleading eyes so he wouldn’t ask more questions._

_Ed just nodded in response and Harry had never been more grateful in his life._

_“Aw, that sucks man.” Niall said oblivious to everything that was happening. He slung an arm over Harry’s shoulder and exclaimed louder than necessary. “Guess that means more alcohol for us!”_

_Half an hour later the concert ended and Harry felt a little bit drunker than he had intended._

_“Can’t believe you got so wasted, Mr. I’m-not-going-to-drink-at-The-Fray’s-concert.” Niall said laughing helping Harry to walk out of the venue by holding his left arm._

_Liam, who was at his right, smacked the blonde boy around the head. “Leave him alone, it is your fault that he is drunk in the first place.”_

_“How is it my fault?” Niall asked indignantly releasing Harry from his hold._

_Harry lost his balance and almost fell down on the floor but Liam tightened his grip on his other arm. He started giggling while his two friends bickered._

_Ed put an arm around his waist trying to steady him since the two other boys weren’t doing a good job at it._

_Harry rested his head against Ed’s shoulder and started mumbling between giggles._

_“What’s that?” Ed asked amused._

_“I thought he liked me.” Harry said, his giggles turning into a hysterical laugh. “I thought I had a chance but he just left! He left on my birthday because he will never love me!”_

_Ed frowned sadly at his hysterical friend. “Harry…”_

_“No, no, no.” Harry said putting a finger against Ed’s lips to shush him. “It’s okay, Eddie, don’t be sad. I don’t want you to be sad. I’m okay, see?”_

_Harry tried to give him his best smile but even in his drunken state the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “You helped me. You are a good friend.” He said punctuating every word by tapping his hand against his chest. “But it’s okay, Eddie, we can’t be sad. We gotta let him go just like Elsa let Jack Frost go.”_

_Ed finally laughed. “I’m pretty sure that_ Frozen _wasn’t about that, Harry.”_

_But Harry wasn’t listening, instead he released himself from Ed and started to spin around while singing loudly. “LET HIM GO, LET HIM GO!”_

_Ed shook his head smiling and tried to grab his friend before he fell face first into the ground but the older boy was squirming away from him. They were both laughing, with Harry still singing, trying not to bump into anyone._

_Harry abruptly stopped and the ginger boy collided against him._

_“What are yo-?” Ed started asking but when he looked in front of them he shut his mouth._

_A few feet away there were two bodies leaning against one of the cars in the parking lot heavily making out. It was a pretty blonde girl who had her back upon the hood of the car but she was not the person who had caught the attention of the two boys, it was the boy that had one of his hands tangled in her hair and the other under her shirt. Louis._

_“Take me out of here.” Harry whispered unable to take his eyes off the couple._

_“Harry, I…”_

_“Please, Ed.” Harry begged, suddenly sober. “I want to get out of here.”_

_Ed just nodded and grabbed Harry’s elbow._

_They started walking towards their car where the rest of their friends were waiting for them. Harry got in the back seat without saying anything and everybody else gathered in._

_Liam started the car and the four boys started talking excitedly about the fun they had that night but Harry just didn’t feel like joining tonight._

_It was not the first time that he had caught Louis making out with somebody but this time felt different. This time felt worse because that same night he had genuinely thought that he had a chance._

_He leaned his forehead against the window and took a deep breath repeating the same words in his head like a mantra. “Don’t cry, today is your day. It’ll be alright.”_

_…_

He punched the mattress while a tear slipped down his cheek. He had cried too much for this boy for the past years; including the night of his own his eighteenth birthday. He was tired and he wanted the pain to end.

While he fell asleep he promised something to himself. Tonight would be the last time he cried for Louis Tomlinson.

* * *

 

Harry yawned and closed his locker. He turned around and saw Niall leaning against the locker but before he could greet him the blonde was blowing something to his face.

He shrieked and jumped back, the Irish boy clutching his stomach and laughing.

Harry looked down at his feet to find red glitter with little hearts on it.

“What the hell, Niall? Where did you get the glitter?” Harry groaned combing a hand through his hair. When he looked at it his hand was full of glitter.

He threw a murderous look at his friend and started walking to the bathroom without even bothering to wait for an answer.

Just when he was opening the bathroom door Niall joined him, still breathless from laughing and jogging after him. “It suits you man.”

Harry just flipped him off and entered the bathroom.

They found Ed sitting on the sink and strumming softly at his guitar. “Hey dudes, you not going to class?”

“I could ask you the same question” Niall replied while approaching the ginger boy. Harry moved closer to the mirror to look at his reflection and winced when he saw all his fringe and eyelashes covered in red glitter and tiny hearts.

“Got mathematics at first period and I’m shit at it” Ed simply shrugged. “I’m better at writing songs and I have more fun doing this, so here I am.”

Niall hummed in response and sat next to him.

“New style, Harry?” Ed asked with an amused smirk looking at him.

“Ha ha, so funny.” Harry replied mockingly. “Don’t you have more glitter for the ginger, Niall?”

“Nah, it was all for you.” Niall said blowing him a kiss.

Ed started laughing and Harry tried to muffle his laugh but he couldn’t help but smile softly. “You still haven’t told me why you brought glitter to school. Are you the fairy of love now?”

“Pretty sure that’s Cupid.” Ed commented.

“Try shooting me an arrow and you are a dead boy.” Harry pointed his finger at him because he knew that Niall needed boundaries, a few years ago he showed up in the middle of the night dressed up as a leprechaun in St Patrick’s Day almost giving his mother, who had been in the kitchen for a glass of water, a heart attack.

“I would look amazing with a diaper and wings.” Niall said ignoring Harry’s comment. “And they are handing out little bags with that glitter to spread love or some shit like that.”

“Oh right, this friday is Valentine’s Day.” Ed said pensive.

“And this is the cheesiest high school ever I swear to god.” Niall continued while Harry kept removing glitter from his hair. “Every year during the week of Valentine’s day they do something different each day, last year on the third day they hired a boy to go serenading around the school and I decided to send a song to Harry while he was at gym and you should have seen his face man, fucking hilarious!”

The two boys started laughing while Harry flushed red remembering a stranger telling him that he had a special message from _the most amazing boy in the planet_ and singing to him ‘Stereo Hearts’.

“I don’t understand how I still keep up with you.”

“I’m too loveable.” Niall said and the bell rang signaling that the first period was about to start.

“I don’t want to go to class.” Niall whined dropping his head on Ed’s shoulder.

“Let’s ditch, then.” Ed simply said.

“We can’t do that, Liam is waiting for us and next week we hav-“ Harry started explaining but Ed interrupted him.

“Liam will be okay, he doesn’t even acknowledge us during class and he has Zayn at lunch. He will survive a whole day without us.” Ed said while getting off the sing, swiftly followed by Niall. “And I’ve got two more guitars at home waiting for us, sounds like fun?”

An hour later the three boys were hanging around in Ed’s room with an acoustic guitar each singing tunes.

“You know that new Olly Murs song?” Niall asked excitedly.

“Troublemaker?” Ed asked.

“Yes! That one! Can we play it?” He asked bouncing lightly on the bed.

“I don’t know the chords.” Harry said pouting. The two other boys could jam any song with just having heard it once but he hadn’t learnt that much yet.

“But you know the lyrics, right? We can play the guitar and do the chorus while you sing, it could sound pretty amazing!” Ed exclaimed starting to play the chords.

Niall instantly joined and soon the three boys were jumping around the room singing and laughing. Harry felt like he could breathe for the first time since his birthday and even though they could be annoying he was really grateful for his two friends.

When they ended the song they fell in the bed laughing and still breathless.

“This is so much fun.” Harry said, unable to stop smiling.

“We should start a band.” Niall muttered.

Harry turned his head around to look at his friend to see if he was serious and by the look on his face he was.

“What?” Ed asked, haven’t listened the first time Niall said it since it had barely been a whisper.

Niall sat up on the bed and exclaimed louder. “We should start a band. We can all play the guitar, sing and Ed writes his own songs and maybe he could teach us to write too.”

Harry sat up too and echoed his friend. “We should start a band.”

Ed smirked and sat up too engulfing the two boys into a big hug, being careful not to crash the guitars. “We should totally start a band!”

Mmm

“We get that you are in love and that today is Valentine’s Day, but could you cut it a little? I’m trying to eat.” Harry complained at the two boys that were heavily making out besides him.

Niall snorted a laugh and the two boys separated. Liam looked at him sheepishly while Zayn blushed picking his pasta salad with his other arm around Liam’s waist.

“You need to get laid, mate.” He mumbled lowly but Harry still heard it.

Liam elbowed him sharply and Zayn nearly choked on his food.

“Zayn, that wasn’t nice…” Liam scolded him.

Zayn looked at Harry apologetically. “I’m sorry, Harry, you know I didn’t mean it.”

Harry just smiled sadly and shook his head. “It’s okay, Zayn. You are right.”

“Harry…” Niall tried reassuringly but Harry was already getting up from the bench.

“I need to go to the bathroom before the last class, see you later.” Harry said and rushed out of the room.

Liam smacked at his boyfriend and got up too to follow his best friend. “I love you, but you need to learn to process your words before you speak.”

When Liam got out of the room he didn’t go to the bathroom, instead he went to the auditorium of the school where he knew Harry would be.

Like Liam was expecting Harry was sitting in the back row. He sat down in the seat next to him and slung an arm around his shoulder but Harry didn’t even flinch.

“What happened?” Liam asked after a few minutes in silence.

“That your boyfriend can’t keep his mouth shut.” Harry replied still not looking at him.

“We already knew that, but something else happened.” Liam insisted. “He is always making comments like that and you just laugh it off.”

Harry groaned and dropped his head against the back of the seat. “Am I really that transparent?”

Liam chuckled softly. “Nah, but I have known you since we were running around in diapers I know all the faces of Harry Styles. Now tell me what has been bothering you since your birthday day.”

And so Harry tells his best friend every detail of the concert, from what he heard Louis muttering at the bathroom to every tear he spilled into the pillow that night. And breaking his promise again while spilling his tears on Liam’s shirt.

* * *

 

Harry was sitting in the rooftop absorbing the last rays of the sun. He had his eyes closed and was about to fall asleep, emotionally drained after crying into Liam’s shoulder, when he heard a sound.

He frowned since nobody but his family knew about his secret place, not even Liam knew about it, and it was impossible that neither his parents nor Cara were climbing in there since his parents were too scared to climb and Cara was physically handicapped to get up there. And even if she wasn’t she would never get up there since they discovered that she was afraid of heights when they were ten years old and Cara had followed him there and it had ended with the firemen bringing her down.

Since then that had become his safe haven.

He leaned over to see who was climbing up his window, since it was the only way to get up there, and almost stumbled off the roof when he saw a mop of brown hair.

He sat back down and stared dumbfounded at his feet. He must have imagined it, it couldn’t be him.

He heard someone clear his throat and when he looked up Louis was standing in front of him with a shy smile and a box in his hand.

“How did you know where I was?” Harry asked instead of greeting him.

“Your sister told me, hope you don’t get mad.” Louis timidly. “I just needed to talk to you.”

_Louis wanted to see him? Why?_

“Can I have a seat?” He asked and Harry just nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

Louis carefully moved and sat next to him. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, just staring at the city ahead them where the sun was going down, until Louis spoke up again.

“I’m sorry.”

Harry perked up at that. He was sorry? “For what?”

“For being a dick at your party.” Louis replied. “I shouldn’t have run away like I did, is that why you’ve been ignoring me lately? I have been in this house every single day since Cara broke her leg and I haven’t had a hello from her brother in all that time, not that I deserve it. ”

“I haven’t been ignoring you.” Harry replied quickly, too quickly to sound casual.

Louis chuckled. “It’s okay, I would ignore myself too. I was a dick at the concert, I shouldn’t have left I know you are upset about that.”

_Right, about that_. “No, it’s okay. I know I can get boring sometimes…”

“Nonsense, curly.” Louis said with a squeaky voice making Harry giggle.  “You are not boring, I just had lots of things in my head and there were too many people…”

“It’s alright, no need to explain me.” Harry replied softly, still quite not believing that he was in his roof with Louis Tomlinson. “You better now?”

He turned around when Louis didn’t reply and found him smiling softly to the horizon. “I think I might get better.”

Harry just nodded in response since it felt wrong to talk at that moment.

After a few moments Louis placed the box that he brought on Harry’s lap.

Harry looked at it surprised and looked back up at him. “What is this?”

“My apology.”

“You didn’t have to…”

“Just open it, Harold.” Louis said with an impatient tone even though Harry could see him smirking by the corner of his eye.

He unwrapped the bow carefully and opened the small box. Inside there were carefully placed a large variety of chocolates. Harry cackled loudly at the ridiculousness of the situation. Here he was, on Valentine’s Day on his secret place with his crush that had brought him chocolate. He felt like if he was in a Jennifer Aniston movie.

“Chocolates?” He asked teasingly.

“Chocolates.” Louis stated proudly with a little blush creeping on his cheeks. “Everybody needs chocolates on Valentine’s day, Harold. And as the good friend that I am I brought you some.”

“Valentine’s alone, how sad is that?” Harry teased while popping one of the chocolates in his mouth.

“I’m wounded, Styles. Are you saying I’m no one?” Louis asked narrowing his eyes at him. “Who would be your valentine if you could have anyone in the world?”

“Robert Downey Jr.” Harry replied almost immediately. He offered the box to Louis who accepted one of the sweets gratefully.

“Fair enough.” Louis said before biting down on the chocolate.

“And you? Don’t you have anyone more interesting to spend today with?” Harry asked even though he was too afraid to know this answer.

“Nah. I’m pretty content spending the night here with you.” Louis replied without a doubt and Harry felt his hear skipping.

And that they did. They talked since the sun disappeared behind the buildings until the moon was illuminating their faces.

Maybe not everything was lost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like it? love it? hate it? hate me? please leave comments and see you soon x


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis was confused. 
> 
> Louis was really confused.
> 
> Louis was really, really confused since Valentine’s Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii! so here we are again!  
> this chapter will be more louis' centric, let's see if that damn boy finally opens his beautiful eyes and stops teasing our young innocent harold. 
> 
>  
> 
> some of you told me that harry shouldn't be so easy on louis, well at the end of the chapter tell me if you like the way he will make louis pay ;))
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy!!

Louis was confused.

Louis was really confused.

Louis was really, really confused since Valentine’s Day.

It had been a month since that evening with Harry at his rooftop and the green-eyed boy hadn’t left his mind ever since. It didn’t help that they spent almost every afternoon together hanging around in Cara’s bedroom and when she fell asleep due to the strong painkillers they always had dinner together either at Harry’s room or at the rooftop talking about everything, which ended in sleepless nights thinking about him. And then the first person he saw every morning, except from his family, was Harry since he had always driven the Styles twins to school and the fact that Cara wasn’t able to attend high school didn’t mean that he would make Harry walk.

Of course they had been friends before but now every single word that escaped Harry’s mouth or every single movement he made mesmerized him. They could have conversations of hours and Louis would just sit there and listen while looking intently into his eyes, carefully trying not to make a movement that would make the curly-haired boy stop talking.

In just four weeks Louis had learnt everything there was to learn about the older boy. They had from deep conversations talking about the future or their beliefs to meaningless conversations where he had learnt that Harry’s favourite song was “ _Sweet Disposition”_ by The Temper Tramp or that he wanted a German shepherd which he would call Mick. Louis had always appreciated Harry but during those four weeks he had come to realize that Harry Styles was even more interesting that he had thought at first and he had the intention to learn everything there was to learn about him.

At first Louis had thought that he wanted to learn more about Harry just as a friend, but during the second week when he had woken up after dreaming about his hands gripping those curly locks, softs lips meeting his rough ones and green eyes shutting closed in pleasure while the person beneath him moaned his name, Louis realized that he was more interested in Harry than he had originally thought.

For the first time in his short life Louis Tomlinson had a crush on someone and also for the first time ever he didn’t have any idea what to do next.

* * *

 

“Oh my god, am I late?” Harry asked with wide eyes when he opened the door.

Louis shook his head and blushed, trying to look away from the naked torso of the boy in front of him but his eyes fell on the pyjama bottoms that he was wearing low on his hips and that didn’t help at all.

“N-no.” Louis stuttered. He cleared his voice and gave him what he hoped that it looked a reassuring smile and not a creepy one.

_What is wrong with you, Tomlinson? Get your shit together_.

“It is me that is actually early; I kind of need to talk to your sister?” Louis said.

“Are you asking me?” Harry replied with a teasing smirk.

“You cheeky bastard.” Louis laughed and pinched at Harry’s bare side, making the boy squeal. “It’s too early to tease people, young Harold.”

Harry just smiled in response and let the boy get in the house, softly closing the door behind him since it was his mother’s day off and she was still sleeping. “You’re just too teasable.”

“That word doesn’t exist.” Louis replied trying to supress that smile that had been constantly threatening to show around the boy for the past month.

“Yes, it does.” Harry replied with a smug face. “If you look it up in a dictionary you’ll find a picture of you.”

Louis just shook his head too amused to even reply while they both walked towards the kitchen.

“You want breakfast, Louis Teasable Tomlinson?” Harry asked while putting some bread in the toaster. Louis couldn’t see his face, but he was sure that Harry was smiling at his own awful joke.

“I already drank my cuppa at home, Harry Cheeky Styles.” Louis replied leaning on the doorframe.

Harry turned around at the nickname and they maintained their gazes together in a silent duel to see who would break the eye contact first. After what felt like hours, but surely were just a few seconds, Louis finally looked down at his feet because if he kept staring into those green eyes he didn’t know if he would be able to restrain himself from crossing the kitchen and kissing the boy.

Harry smiled victorious and put the kettle on. “Cara is still sleeping; go wake her up if you want to talk with her. I still have a good twenty minutes left to get ready.”

“Won’t she bite my head off for waking her?” Louis asked half teasing half serious, knowing how much Cara loved her sleep time.

Harry shrugged and stretched his back making Louis’ breath hitch. “She watched the last episode of Glee last night and she cried herself to sleep, she is probably still sad so I guess today is softie Cara day.”

Louis nodded thoughtful. Cara’s emotions always were influenced by the last episode she had seen of one of the thousands of series she watched and after crying with one show today would probably mean that Cara would act like a cuddly teddy bear, which was really good news taking into account what he was about to tell her.

“Alright then, it is most likely safe to go into her room. Wish me luck!” Louis said walking towards the stairs.

“Good luck! If things get nasty spray at her face with deodorant, it works for me!” Harry replied between a mouthful of toast.

Louis knocked at Cara’s bedroom door three times but she didn’t reply. He put his ear against the door and heard soft snoring so he decided it would be best if he let himself in, since it would be neither the first nor last time he did it.

He softly padded through the room and took a seat at the end of the bed, far enough that she wouldn’t be able to slap him if she didn’t like what he was going to tell her.

“Cara.” He whispered but all he got in response was a slightly louder snore.

“Cara.” He tried again bouncing a little in the bed and poking at her leg.

Finally, she opened one eye and looked around the room like a disoriented animal. When her eye landed on the alarm clock next to her bed she groaned and closed her eye again. “I love you dearly, baby, but if you don’t have a good reason to wake me up at this ungodly hour when I don’t have to attend class during the time you are gone I will Google ways to murder your best friend and hid his body so nobody will ever find it and when you come back I will do it in the most tortuous and slow way.”

Louis chuckled fondly at his crazy friend. Even though he saw her every day, he still missed his best friend around the school or around the skate park. “You threaten me three times per day and still here I am, _Cara-bear_.”

“That nickname is so 2010, _Boo-bear_.” Cara replied still not opening her eyes.

Louis lay down next to her putting his head at the crook of her neck and draping an arm above her stomach, just like they used to all the time when they were just twelve.

Cara reached out with the arm that wasn’t trapped under Louis’ body and scrapped softly at the back of his neck, toying with the short hairs at his nape.

“I can hear your brain working from here, Louis. Everything okay?” Cara asked with a concerned voice.

Louis breathed out a sigh and tried to make himself even smaller in his best friend’s arms, one of the places that he had felt safer over the past few years. He knew he was probably overreacting and Cara wouldn’t mind about his crush, but another part of his mind told him that it was wrong to fall for his best friend’s brother. Mistake or not, he had never kept a secret from her and he needed to let it out before he exploded.

“I might have a crush on your brother.” He said as fast as possible.

He stilled for a moment, expecting her to throw him out of the bed and tell him not to touch his little brother or to yell at him but instead she started laughing. He snapped his eyes open and looked at her confused.

“It was about time.” Cara finally said between giggles.

Louis frowned in confusion. “What? Don’t you hate me?”

At that Cara stopped laughing and looked at him like if he had asked the dumbest question on earth, which he probably had. “Are you mental? Why would I hate you?”

“Because he is your little brother? Don’t older siblings hate on their younger ones’ partners?” Louis asked.

Cara laughed and incorporated, leaning against the headboard. “Mate, older siblings are overprotective just like you will be with your younger sisters because it’s usually the brothers that overprotective with the sisters. And you are my best friend, I couldn’t ask for anyone better for my little brother.”

Louis scowled at the thought of his little sisters having boyfriends or girlfriends. They would have to pass over his death body before touching them. “I guess, this feeling is just so new that I don’t even know how to feel myself and much less how will everybody react…”

He rested his head against her shoulder when suddenly something popped in his head. “What did you mean with your _it was about time_ comment?”

Cara felt herself panicking. She should have filtered her thoughts but she had been so delighted at that moment at the fact that his brother will finally have what he had been dreaming of for the past seven years that she hadn’t stopped to think.

“I… That you… I mean… Yeah…” She mumbled trying to come up with a clever response. “Right!” She finally exclaimed. “That you were the only one out of the group that had never had a serious crush, babe, I was starting to think that you had a stone heart.”

Louis nodded since it made sense. During his years in high school he had some flings but never anything serious. “Does your brother have a crush on someone at the moment?” He asked pretty afraid to know the answer.

“No.” Cara replied quickly. Too quickly. “Or I mean, not that I am aware of.”  She said trying to act calm when in the inside she was giddy.

“Great, that’s great.” Louis replied still lost in his thoughts. “So, it would be okay if I asked him out?”

Cara tried to stifle a laugh since the situation was too funny but he saw that her friend was clearly lost and conflicted about the situation. “Are you asking me for my permission, Tommo?”

He groaned and got up from the bed. “What is it with you Styles and teasing people this early in the morning?”

“You are just too teasable.”

* * *

 

It had been five days since Louis had told Cara about his feelings but he still didn’t had the courage to tell Harry.

Every day when he got to their house with Harry, Cara would look at him with questioning eyes and he would always reply with a small shake of his head which earned a disappointed sigh from the girl.

It was just too hard because he had no idea on what the other boy felt, but he was starting to get nervous because he felt that if he didn’t tell Harry himself, Cara would, since she had been teasing them both merciless for the past few days.

Now it was Friday and he was sitting at the lunch table with their friends, watching Harry being all friendly and happy with Ed. Always Ed Sheeran.

He didn’t realize he had been staring at them until Zayn called him.

“You okay, mate? You look ready to murder someone.” He asked concerned.

Louis turned around and watched how even when they were having lunch Zayn always had an arm around his boyfriend Liam, and he felt a twinge of jealousy because he wanted that too with Harry but he was too coward.

“What do you mean? I don’t want to murder anyone.” Maybe Ed, but just a little bit and he wouldn’t say that aloud.

“Well, you destroyed the sandwich in your hand that’s for sure.” Liam replied.

Louis looked down at the plate where his sandwich was, or what was left of it now, and sighed in frustration. He was really hungry and now the mess in his plate was the least appetizing thing he had ever seen.

He was about to get up and get another sandwich when Niall arrived to the table. He came running, almost knocking Harry out of the bench when he bumped into him, and he was as red as an apple.

“You okay?” Ed asked worried at the boy that was barely breathing.

“My uncle… call… yes… Friday….” He replied excited between breaths.

“Calm down, mate, cause you’ll have an asthma attack and we will never know what is happening.” Liam said ready to get up and go get the nurse in case the Irish boy stopped breathing.

Niall sat down between Harry and Ed and took a deep breath.

Louis tried to hide his smug smile when the blonde boy sat between the both of them.

“Do you know my uncle Paul owns a bar, right?” Niall said when he was able to talk.

“You mean that bar that we go nearly each week is not owned by the Queen?” Harry asked feigning surprise. All the boys around the table laughed except Niall who looked daggers at him.

“Shut it.” He replied. “Well, next week he wanted to start a new project which consists on holding concerts for new bands every Friday and guess who are going to play the first night?”

“US?” Harry asked loudly, making some people turn their heads to look at them.

Instead of replying the Irish boy engulfed his two friends in a big hug laughing.

“You are the best, mate!” Ed said while smacking a loud kiss at his cheek.

“I know, I know.” He replied dismissively.

“And really modest, I’ve been told.” Zayn said teasingly.

Niall flipped him off with an innocent smile on his face.

“We should celebrate it tonight!” Liam exclaimed happily.

“With some pints!” Niall said jumping up and down on his seat excitedly.

Harry made a sound and everybody looked at him. “Sorry, guys. I promised Cara that I would spend the night with her and I think it would be unfair to leave her at home while I’m having fun with you lot.”

“We could have movie night at your house so she won’t be left out and we can still celebrate?” Louis immediately asked, not liking the idea of hanging out with everyone except Harry.

Harry brightened up at the idea. “Yeah, that would be great. She misses you, boys.”

“Awww, she loves us!” Niall cooed. “I’m so gonna tease her about it tonight.”

* * *

 

“ _Going back to the_

_corner where I first_

_saw you._

_Gonna camp in my_

_sleeping back._

_I’m not gonna move_.”

Harry finished singing softly while Ed and Niall played the guitar and did the chorus.

When the music ended the other three boys and Cara started clapping loudly and cheering.

“That’s my brother!” Cara exclaimed loudly making all the boys around the room chuckle. “Told you, little brother, you are going to be a superstar while I’m walking down the most famous runways in the world. We are going to rule this fucking planet.”

Harry laughed and blushed. “I don’t have the voice of a superstar, Cara.”

“I think you do.” Louis said from the other corner of the room. Harry smiled thankfully at him but shook his head still not believing him. “I mean it, that’s the best cover I’ve ever heard of the Script and I am quite the fanboy so you should be flattered.”

“Thanks.” Harry replied softly looking down at his feet. “Just wait until next Friday, we are going to play some of Ed’s original songs and you are going to love it because he is one of the most talented boy I’ve ever met…”

Louis got up abruptly from the sofa that he had been sitting on with a plain expression, ignoring the pitiful expression on Cara’s face. He was okay; he didn’t need anyone’s pity. “Gonna grab some popcorn, someone want anything?”

“A bowl of popcorn for me!” Niall exclaimed while Louis quickly walked out of the room.

He was scowling at the popcorn in the microwave when someone walked into the kitchen. He didn’t even bother to turn around and look who it was, he didn’t feel like talking to anyone. He knew it was stupid to feel like this but he couldn’t help it but feel jealous of the ginger boy.

“You know where the glasses are?” The distinctive voice of Ed asked.

“In the cupboard next to the sink.” He replied stiffly without turning around to look at him or help him.

He heard some footsteps and the sound of a cupboard opening. The sound of glass clinking indicated that the boy had found the glasses just fine.

“You know,” Ed started. “we may not talk much, but I know a lot of things about you. Harry never stops talking about you.”

The microwave beeped indicating that the popcorn was ready. Louis grabbed the bowl and poured the contents from the bag on it but still didn’t make any attempt to move or even turn around to look at the boy. He knew he was acting irrationally, but he couldn’t help it.

“All good things, I hope.”

“That boy doesn’t have a bad word about you, mate.” Ed said while walking out of the room. Louis thought that he had returned with the others when he heard him say one last thing. “And in case you were wondering, I’m not interested in him. Neither is he.”

And then he did leave the room.

Louis’ mind was racing at that moment and he didn’t feel like getting back with the others, so he decided to go up to the rooftop.

Fifteen minutes later a head of curls peaked out of the window.

“Niall has been complaining about not having his popcorn for the last ten minutes.” Harry said casually while getting up on the roof.

Louis chuckled softly and moved so the boy could get a seat.

“They are next to the microwave.”

Harry just hummed in response. They both sat there looking at the rest of the houses in silence when they both asked a question at the same time.

“So what are you doing here?”

“Have you a crush on Ed?”

They looked at each other and burst out laughing even though it wasn’t really that funny.

When they calmed down Harry leaned so his head was resting on Louis’ shoulder. Louis felt his breath hitch and felt adventurous enough to grab Harry’s hand on his own.

Harry laced their fingers together.

“I just needed to clear my head.” Louis said to reply his previous question.

“Did it work?” Harry asked softly.

“No.” Louis sighed. “I’m pretty messed up.”

“Aren’t we all?” Harry simply asked.

Louis didn’t reply and didn’t dare to ask his previous question again. He was too afraid that the answer would hurt him.

“No.” Harry said after a few minutes of silence. “I was trying to make you jealous.”

_What?_

“What?” Louis asked, more confused than ever. “Why would you try to make me jealous?”

Harry raised his head from his shoulder but still didn’t let his hand go. “Because I like you. I’ve liked you for quite a long time now and I don’t even understand why I’m telling you this now after all this time but I guess I’m just too tired of hiding my feelings and getting hurt and maybe if I tell you I’ll get some closure, I don’t know? Like if you reject me right now, yeah, I will be upset for a while but then I’ll know that it all has been a silly crush.”

Louis smiled incredulous at the fast words of the beautiful boy in front of him. “Have you quite finished?”

Harry looked hurt and that response and that wasn’t what Louis intended. He was new at this thing and didn’t know what to do, but if he was sure of something is that he would do anything in his hands to make sure that the older boy would always have a smile on his face.

“I like you too, Harold.” He said pulling Harry into a hug. Harry instantly hugged him back, clinging into him like if he never wanted to let him go and Louis wouldn’t be opposed to that.

After a few seconds Harry broke the embrace and hit Louis at his chest lightly.

“You idiot.” He said with a pout. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to return my feelings? And how hard it was to say that for you to reply teasingly?”

“You are teasable too, babe.” Louis responded laughing, feeling happier than he had felt in a while.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest as if he was angry. “I hate you.”

Louis wiggled his eyebrows at him, making his mouth twitch a little upwards against his will.

He leaned down as if he was about to kiss him, but at the last moment he turned his head so he could whisper into Harry’s ear. “No you don’t, you like me.”

Harry mumbled some unintelligible words making Louis laugh.  

Louis took Harry’s hands in his and looked at him straight into his eyes. For a moment, Louis got lost in those green orbits that looked back at him with so much trust that it made him feel dizzy. In a good way.

“Will you go on a date with me?” He asked squeezing softly his hands.

“Nope.” Harry replied simply.

Louis felt his jaw drop. _What_?

“But…” He started trying to find the words. “You told me you like me?”

Harry just smirked back at him and replied smugly. “I’ve been waiting for too long for this day to happen, Tomlinson, and I was the one who had to confess their feelings first, so it will take you more than this for me to agree going on a date with you. I’m not an easy man, Louis. You should know that.”

Harry winked and Louis felt his heartbeat slow down when he saw that the boy was joking and that he wasn’t rejecting him.

Without warning Louis pushed harry down on the roof until he was lying down and slowly crawled over him. When he pressed their chests together he felt the older boy’s heartbeat going wild and smirked.

Two can play a game.

He leaned down and whispered almost against his lips. “Give me seven days, Styles. By the end of the week you will be going on a date with me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooooo..... LOUIS OPENED HIS EYES! Did you like it? Was it good? What did you think? please leave comments cause i love knowing what you think x
> 
> this chapter was SO fun to write and next chapter will be so funny with lots of teasing and fluff from both parts, are you ready?
> 
> sadly, the updates will take longer since i'm on exams at college right now and i really need to concentrate but I promise i'm not leaving this story! I intend to finish this story, it's the least i can do after Harry waited for seven years ;)
> 
>  
> 
> see you all soon hopefully!


	7. Seven Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One day, this boy’s best friend fell and broke her leg.” The two girls gasped and Louis shook his head in amusement. “The boy started spending loads of time at his best friend’s house because he didn’t want his best friend to feel alone. But in that house she didn’t live alone with her parents, she had a twin. A gorgeous twin with chocolate curls and the most beautiful green eyes that he had ever seen.” 
> 
> The two girls giggled and Daisy asked. “The skater will fall in love with the twin, won’t he?”
> 
> “Shush, pumpkin, I’m the one telling the story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... hi??? someone still there? 
> 
> i am so so sooorry! But i had warned you all that i had to finish my finals before continuing this story! And if someone is interested, i passed them all so yay for me!! 
> 
> as promised i didn't abandon this story and hopefully this chapter will make it up for the long wait? 
> 
> hope you all enjoy it (get ready for a big amount of fluffiness), and i promise i will update sooner this time! x

 

“And the Prince and the Princess finally got married in their beautiful castle.” Louis finished, bowing in the middle of the room.

The twins started clapping delighted from where they were lying in their beds after the performance of their brother. They always loved when Louis was the one telling them their bedtime story because he didn’t just do the voices of the characters; he dressed up with blankets and performed with their stuffed animals as if they were in the story.

“Did they live happily ever after?” Daisy asked with sparkly wide eyes, bouncing a little with excitement.

Louis walked closer to her bed with a sad expression. “Well, you see Daisy… I wanted to finish the story there, but since you asked so nicely…”

He sat down on her bed and Phoebe got up and ran to sit next to him. The two little girls were looking at him with wide fearful eyes and Louis tried to maintain a straight face.

“Sadly, two weeks later a dragon from the neighbouring kingdom woke up after sleeping for a century”

They both gasped and clasped their hands together. Louis nodded sadly.

“And after killing everybody in the kingdom he arrived to the castle and THE PRINCE AND THE PRINCESS DIED ROASTED ALIVE” Louis finished loudly while the two girls yelled terrified. He jumped on them and started tickling them making them squeal.

After a few minutes of shrieking and screaming they heard someone coughing loudly at the door. They all turned their heads to find their mum staring at them with an irritated face but the crinkles by her eyes betrayed her.

The three of them instantly sat up and put their most innocent smiles on.

“Something wrong, mother?” Louis asked with a posh accent.

She shook her head in amusement. "Well, my dear son, there’s actually a problem. My oldest son keeps scaring my youngest daughters at least twice a week before they go to bed and then those daughters wake up in the middle of the night and come to my bed claiming that there’s a monster in their room, kicking my husband out of the bed.”

“That is indeed a problem.” Louis replied not feeling even a little bit guilty. The girls giggled and Louis tried to muffle their laughs by placing a pillow on their faces.

Johannah sighed and pointed a finger at Louis. “Stop  terrorizing my children and go to sleep, young man.”

The girls immediately wrapped their small arms around his brother.

“But mommy” Daisy whined. “We aren’t sleepy yet.”

“Let Louis tell us another story, please?” Phoebe said in her most innocent and adorable voice.

The three of them looked up at her with puppy eyes making her shield her eyes with her hand.

“Don’t you dare pull the puppy eyes at me.” She said still covering her eyes.

“Pwease.” Louis begged using a small voice that he knew his mother wouldn’t resist.

Johannah peeked through her fingers and instantly groaned when he saw their faces. “Have children, they said. It will be beautiful, they said.”

Louis tried to suppress his laugh at his mother’s dramatics. Like son, like mother. Or was it the other way around? Whatever.

“Okay, then. One more story.” She finally gave in. The three of them cheered loudly but she stopped them clapping her hands twice. “But the shortest story on earth because tomorrow you have school and you will be going, no excuses. Am I making myself clear?”

“Yeah, my sergeant!” Louis said standing up and saluting. He heard some fumbling behind him and by the exasperated look on his mum’s face he supposed the twins were also saluting.

When his mum was gone and the girls were tucked in their respective beds he took a chair and sat in the middle of the room. The girls looked at him confused since their brother always put on a show when he was telling them stories and never sat down.

Louis smirked at them mischievously. “Alright, ladies, the story I am about to tell you now is kind of different and I’m going to need your help for the end.”

The girls perked up at that. “Will it have a happy ending?” Phoebe asked hopefully.

“I really hope so, Pheebs. Are you going to help me?” He asked and the two girls nodded earnestly.

“This story is not settled in medieval times or a far far away kingdom. This story it is settled in the beautiful town we are living in. There is a boy, whose name we shall not know, who always had a really happy life. He has an amazing family, the best friends in the world and feels like the king of the world every time he puts a foot on his skateboard.” Judging by their expectant faces Louis knew that they didn’t have a clue that he was talking about himself and he absolutely adored their innocence.

“One day, this boy’s best friend fell and broke her leg.” The two girls gasped and Louis shook his head in amusement. “The boy started spending loads of time at his best friend’s house because he didn’t want his best friend to feel alone. But in that house she didn’t live alone with her parents, she had a twin. A gorgeous twin with chocolate curls and the most beautiful green eyes that he had ever seen.”

The two girls giggled and Daisy asked. “The skater will fall in love with the twin, won’t he?”

“Shush, pumpkin, I’m the one telling the story.” Louis said trying to hide his blushed face. Of course he was not in love with Harry Styles, at least not yet. “These two boys had known each other for a while but now they started to spend a lot of time together while the best friend was bedridden and without the skater boy being aware of it he started going to their house just to spend time with him.”

Phoebe cooed loudly while Daisy clasped her hands over her mouth.

“Yeah, girls. The skater boy had a crush.” Louis whispered, as if telling a secret. The two girls shrieked loudly.

“Did the twin have a crush on him too? Please tell me he did!” Phoebe asked with hopeful eyes while propping herself up on her knees.

“He did.” Louis said and the girls clapped delighted. “But it was the first time that the skater boy had feelings for someone and he didn’t know how to woo him properly and here girls is where you need to help me with the story.”

After fifteen minutes of listening to the girls telling him that the skater boy should do things such as buy the twin all the candies in the world or buy him the biggest teddy bear he could find the two girls finally fell asleep.

Louis looked at them fondly for a moment replaying the entire story in his head. It had been fun sharing his feelings with his sisters, even though they had been oblivious and ineffectual since he already had all the week planned and her ideas were too childish.

He got up and kissed Phoebe’s forehead, covering her tiny shoulders with the blanket. When he moved to Daisy’s bed he found the girl with her eyes wide open.

“I thought you were already sleep, pumpkin.” He whispered taking a seat next to her.

She shrugged. “I can’t sleep without Mr Fluff.”  

Oh, right. The stuffed puppy she had brought everywhere with her when she was little and that now it was worn out, but she still wasn’t able to sleep without it.  “Where is it, love?”

“I think I left it in the bathroom when we brushed our teeth.” She said through a yawn.

“Alright, love. Be right back.” He quickly got up and went to the bathroom. The stuffed Dalmatian was resting in the floor next to the sink.

He grabbed it and went back to the room where Daisy was already drifting off to sleep.

“Here you have, Mr Fluff safe and sound. Now go to sleep or mum will have our heads in the morning.” Louis said giving her the stuffed animal and kissing the tip of her nose.

Before he closed the door he heard Daisy calling for him. He sighed and turned around going next to her again.

“Love, I’m serious, you need to sleep.” He tried to sound stern but failed miserably at it as always with his sisters.

“Just one more thing, I promise.” She said and motioned with her tiny hands for him to lean down.

He leaned down and she cupped her hands in front of her mouth as if telling a secret. “I know the skater boy is you and I’m sure that you will get the twin.”

He chuckled weakly at the words. Maybe they weren’t so oblivious after all. “And how do you know that, pumpkin?”

“I just know it.”

 

 

**Day 1**. 

Harry opened the door and smirked at the way Louis’ jaw dropped.

“Good morning, Louis.”

“You are wearing a crop top.” He simply replied.

“That I am, Tomlinson. You are very observant.” Harry said trying not to burst into laughter. “Want to come in? You are really early today.”

Louis didn’t say anything and Harry just simply started walking towards the kitchen leaving him hanging in there. After a few seconds he heard the door closing and footsteps following him.

Louis took a seat in the counter next to Harry while he finished boiling the water for the tea.

“Why are you wearing a crop top?” Louis asked sounding kind of breathless.

Harry ducked his head and smiled, loving the feeling that he did this to Louis. He was taking Louis’ breath away after years of pinning after him. He always thought that if Louis reciprocated his feelings he would give in instantly, but this was way more fun. And they both knew that in the end Harry would agree on that date so a week of teasing wouldn’t hurt Louis.

“This thing?” He asked playing with the hem of the crop top. “It’s just that I usually sleep naked but last night it was freezing and it was the first thing I found.”

Louis whined. “You are mean. You are the meanest boy in the whole world.”

Harry chuckled and walked in between Louis’ legs. He felt Louis tightening his legs around Harry, the soft fabric of his joggers caressing the bare skin of his waist.

He leaned down till his forehead hit the front of the snapback Louis was wearing and felt Louis’ breath hitching against his own lips, barely separated by a few centimetres.

“And why is that, Tommo?” He asked in a whisper.

Louis gulped and closed his eyes. Maybe if he didn’t look at those green eyes his brain would work again. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Harry’s bare waist, feeling goosebumps where their skin touched. He tightened both his arms and legs until Harry’s body was flush against his.

Louis felt Harry’s body stiffen and he smirked. Two can play the game. He started to caress his hands up and down his back, scrapping lightly at the skin with his nails, and even though he couldn’t see Harry’s face because he had his eyes closed he knew that he was affecting the older boy if the quickening pace of his breath was something to go by.

 “Because I had a grand speech prepared to convince you to go out in a date with me but the moment you opened the door I literally forgot everything, even my name. That’s mean, Harold.” Louis said, poking him at the side and making him giggle.

He finally opened his eyes and the sight in front of him took the little breath he still got on him. Harry had his head ducked with a big grin on his face with his beautiful dimple on display, looking down at his hands that were tracing the letters of Louis’ sweater.

“So, you really want to go on a date with me?” Harry asked shyly.

“What?” Louis muttered confused. He gently lifted Harry’s chin until their eyes locked. “Why would you say that?”

Harry shrugged. “Dunno, that night at the roof seemed too good to be real. I thought maybe it was a bet with my evil sister or you just were confused.”

Louis shook his head and pinched his side again. “I swear to god, you Styles are the worst. Do you really think I would play with your feelings for a bet?”

“Of course not! You are not that bad of a person.” Harry replied without missing a beat.

Louis gave him a pointed look. “And I promise I was not confused. I may have been confused for a few weeks or even since when we did the tequila shots at my birthday party! But that night I genuinely opened my eyes and I really really like you, Harry. You believe me now?”

“Maybe.” Harry replied with a shy smile.

“Good. Now, will you go out on a date with me?” Louis asked.

“Nope.” Harry said happily, getting out of Louis’ grasp and taking a cup from the cabinet next to Louis’ head.

“Why?” Louis cried out with a pout on his face, hoping off the counter.

“Cause even though I thought you were joking at first, I still meant every word I said the other night. I have liked you for a really long time so you will have to work for it, Tomlinson.” Harry said winking at him.

Louis glared at him. “I can promise you that I woo you so hard this week that by the end of it you will be agreeing to marry me.”

Harry laughed hard at that comment.

“And some things will be so cheesy you will cringe so bad and beg me to sto-“ Louis continued after Harry’s laugh but he was interrupted by a loud voice from upstairs.

“BEST FRIEND” Cara’s voice sounded from upstairs.

“ZAYN’S NOT HERE” Louis replied just as loudly. He turned around to look at Harry. “What is she doing awake so early?”

Harry sipped from his tea before replying. “She took the longest nap yesterday so I guess she isn’t sleepy today.”

“STOP BEING AN SMARTASS AND COME UP HERE, I WANT A HUG.” She yelled.

“Needy.” Harry sighed making Louis smile.

“I think that’s my cue to leave this kitchen, you Styles people can’t get enough of me.” Louis said with a knowing smirk.

Harry blushed but ignored the comment. “See you at the main door in twenty. We can’t be late, sweetcheeks.”

“Sure thing, baby cakes.” Louis replied teasingly ruffling his messy curls.

“We are already giving each other pet names, we are going to be the worst when we date.” Harry muttered into his cup.

“Did you just say that we are going to date?” Louis asked wiggling his eyebrows.

 “I did not.” Harry scoffed and waved him off. “Now go upstairs before she comes downstairs. No broken leg can stop Cara Styles when she wants something.”

Louis chuckled and walked up the stairs to his friend’s room. When he opened the door he found Cara sprawled like a starfish in her bed with her eyes closed which made Louis think that she had fallen asleep again but when she heard the door creaking she opened her eyes.

“Louis! Come cuddle me!” She demanded raising her arms and doing grabbing hands towards him.

He shook his head trying not to laugh and jumped on top of her but she didn’t even complain used to their cuddle sessions, she just wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tangled their legs together while he settled himself on top of her.

“You stink” He muttered against her neck after a few seconds of being silent.

“You look ridiculous with that snapback on.”

“You bought it for me two years ago.”

“Still. I bought it because I knew you would look ridiculous and I would laugh at you.”

“You are a cuddle whore when you are sleepy.” Louis replied, continuing their banter.

“I will deny such thing if you ever bring it up.”

“Whatever. You still are.”

“What happened the other night with Harry?” Cara asked casually.

Louis instantly shut up taken aback by the question. He lifted his head and rested his chin on her collarbone looking warily at her but she just stared back innocently. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you both disappeared for hours and when you came back you were all giggly and smiley. It was sickening.” She said making a disgusted face.

“Shut up, we are not disgusting.” Louis replied smacking her lightly on her forehead. “And nothing happened.”

“I don’t believe you.” She said raising her eyebrows unbelievably high.

He stared back at her, looking as innocent and clueless as possible but after a few minutes into the silent fight he gave up. It was physically impossible to look into the eyes of a Styles’ for more than three minutes without being willing to give them your first new-born to them after it, no kidding. When they were fourteen Cara got a new helmet just by looking at the sales assistant with big puppy eyes. A real menace.

“Hasn’t Harry told you anything?” Louis asked curiously since the twins shared everything, he knew that there were no secrets between them.

“Shocking, I know.” She responded with an astounded face. “But every time I asked him about it he would blush and change the subject.”

Unconsciously Louis started smiling too at the adorable thought of Harry blushing. The encounter they had before had been anything but adorable with that little minx trying to rile him up.

Cara groaned and slapped him lightly. “Not you too, stop it with the secret smiles! As your best friend and his twin I have the right to know!”

“You have the right, huh?” Louis teased

“I do” She pouted. “You told him how you feel, didn’t you?”

“Maybe…” Louis shrugged nonchalantly but the big grin on his face gave him away.

“You totally did!” She started squirming excitedly, throwing Louis from above her.

He groaned and settled next to her. “Why are you more excited than he was?”

She abruptly stopped bouncing on the bed. “WHAT?” She shrieked loudly. “What the hell did that dumbass that I call brother do? Did he reject you?”

“Not exactly.” Louis replied with a smile, a smile that seemed to be permanent on his face those days.

“So you know he has feelings for you too?” She asked.

“Well, if I hadn’t known I would know now.” Louis remarked. “You are the worst at keeping secrets, Cara.”

Cara dismissed him with a wave of her hand. “Oh c’mon, I am the most trustworthy person in this house. And why do you say that he didn’t exactly reject you?”

“Because he told me that he had been waiting for too long and he would not accept a question, I had to work for it.”

Louis expected her to groan or complain about her brother because she was the most impatient girl in the world but instead she burst out laughing mumbling something that sounded like “that’s my boy”. He looked at her astonished and slapped her softly at her arm.

“You Styles are the worst.”

 

 

**Day 2**

Harry hurried to his locker trying not to bump into the people standing in the corridor. He had taken a longer shower than usual after gym and now he was late for his English exam.

He introduced the right numbers and quickly opened the metallic door. He was about to throw his bag with his gym clothes into the small locker when something caught his eyes. Something that he had definitely not put in there.

He secured his bag in his shoulder and grabbed the beautiful floor that was lying in his locker. He carefully took it out and smiled sheepishly turning around to look for Louis but he was nowhere to be found.

He looked down at the pretty blue lily that he was holding in his hands and found a small note attached to it. He snatched it and read it. He laughed out loud at it.

Not your best effort, Tommo.

> _wanna go out on a date with me? tick your answer_
> 
> _yes_
> 
> _no_

Before he had time to come up with a clever answer to write down the bell rang so he threw his gym bag into the locker and run away to his classroom.

Two hours later he walked into the lunch counter where all the boys were already sitting and eating their lunches. He took a seat next to Louis who looked up from his spaghettis to give him a small smile.

“How was the exam?” Ed asked while trying to save his plate from starved Niall’s hands.

“You used the two hours that we had! I was done in just half an hour!” Niall said with a shocked face.

“You are always done in half an hour, Niall.” Liam mumbled.

“Shut up, you did it in an hour just so your boyfriend could blow you in the bathroom.” Niall retorted.

Zayn spat the water that he was drinking with a loud cough at the comment while Liam flushed until his cheeks had the same colour of the sauce covering Louis’ pasta.

“I did no such thing!” Liam claimed in a high-pitched tone.

“ _Oh babe, you studied so much for that exam let me reward you”_ Niall said in a pretty impressive Bradford accent making Louis, Harry and Ed cackle until their bellies hurt.

“How do you know that?” Zayn asked after regaining his breath.

Liam slapped him softly on his chest. “He doesn’t know anything, Zayn! That is not true!”

“Yeah, right.” Niall snorted. “I had to hide in the toilet cubicle for half an hour and I heard things before I could put on my headphones.”

“YOU WERE THERE THE WHOLE TIME?” Liam shrieked loudly. Zayn hid his face in between Liam’s shoulder blades mumbling incoherent words against his shirt.

The discussion went on but Harry stopped paying attention to their friends, he already had enough information to entertain Cara for a while. Instead he turned his attention to the boy sitting next to him who was trying not to laugh.

“You know,” Harry started low so their friends that were still snickering couldn’t hear him but loud enough to grab Louis’ attention. “someone left a flower in my locker today.”

Louis smiled down at his plate. “Really? Some romantic lad you have after you.”

“You could say that. He sent me exactly twenty-seven messages yesterday telling me the reasons why we should date.” Harry said smiling at the memory of his phone ringing the whole afternoon the day before.

“Only twenty-seven?” Louis said with a mock grimace. “I’m sure he would have sent you even more if he didn’t have four annoying little sisters.”

“I’m sure of that.” Harry said giggling. “What I am not sure of is the meaning of the flower.”

Louis finally looked up from his plate and looked at Harry straight in the eyes. “You haven’t told me which flower it is yet but I am going to take a wild guess and say that is a blue Iris which means hope.”

“Hope?” Harry echoed, feeling his heart beat faster both at Louis’ words and at the feeling of the blue eyed boy’ hand squeezing his knee under the table.

“Hope that by the end of the week he will be going out on a date with a curly haired lad.” Louis said moving his hand higher in Harry’s thigh, oblivious at the ragged pants that were escaping the older boy’s lips. Harry may have decided to tease Louis but that didn’t take away the fact that it was the boy he had had a crush on for seven years that had his warm hand resting on his leg.

Harry quickly unzipped his bag before Louis noticed and took out the note that Louis had left in his locker. He handed it over to him and waited for him to read his answer.

Louis smiled and took the neatly folded paper from Harry’s hand, but his smile slowly turned into a frown when he read what the green eyed boy had written next to the small squares that he was supposed to tick.

“Hey!” Louis whined, drawing the attention of Ed to the two of them. He looked questioningly at Harry and Harry winked back at him, as if promising that he would explain later.  “That is mean, Styles! This is not how twelve years old flirt!”

“It totally is, babe.” Harry replied with a soft smile.

Louis looked smug all of the sudden. “You called me babe, you totally have a crush on me.” He sing-sang jokingly, even though they both knew that.

“Shut up.” Harry said poking his tongue out at him. “And better luck tomorrow.”

 

 

**Day 3**.

Harry got into Louis’ car and moaned when he sat in the comfy seat.

“Haven’t taken you out on a date and I already have you moaning in my car, Styles. Didn’t know I was that good.” Louis teased him while sitting in the driver seat.

“I hate you.” Harry groaned with his eyes closed. “And I hate this school. Who the hell thought that it would be a great idea to do a marathon day? Don’t take me home, take me to the hospital. They have to amputate my two legs, they are useless now.” 

Louis laughed at Harry’s dramatics. “We’ve literally had a marathon day each semester since we got here, how haven’t you still gotten used to it by now?”

“Because marathon day is stupid, and I don’t get used to stupid things.” Harry argued.

“That makes no sense.” Louis argued back with a small smirk.

“You make no sense.” Harry said glaring at him. “And you are not starting the car, why are you not starting the car? I need to get in a warm bath in like fifteen minutes if you don’t want me to die.”

“We wouldn’t want such thing now, would we? All my hard work to woo you would go to waste” Louis laughed but still didn’t start the car.

“Your hard work was literally spamming all my social networks asking me out.” He rolled his eyes fondly.

“Didn’t see any other boy doing it, so I win.” Louis said and finally started the car. “Remember that for my birthday you made a playlist for me?”

Harry frowned not understanding why he was asking that but nodded nevertheless. “Kind of embarrassing now that I think about it. How did you not see that I had a massive crush on you with that?”

“Maybe I wasn’t ready to see it yet.” Louis shrugged. “But at least I have opened my eyes, right?”

“About time.” Harry replied while starting the music of the car. He frowned when he didn’t recognize the song because after all that time, him and Cara had gone with Louis to school since he got the driving license two years ago, he knew every single record that Louis owned. “You bought a new CD?”

Louis smiled smugly and started driving. “Nope. I made a playlist for you.”

Harry felt his smile widen at that. He loved making playlists for his friends when he felt like they needed something to cheer them up or just because, but nobody had ever done one for him in return. He never minded because he didn’t do them to obtain a reward and now that Louis had made the effort of doing one he didn’t know how to react.

“You didn’t have to…” He said blushing.

“I had to.” Louis nodded solemnly. “I may have been slow to realize that I had a crush on you but we’ve been friends since we were twelve years old, and if I have learned something is that there are two things that you love. And music is one of the ways to your heart, Harold.”

“True.” Harry breathed out speechless. Of course he had considered Louis a friend for years but he had always been so shy that he thought that Louis just saw him as Cara’s brother. “And which is the other way to my heart?” He asked even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

“That’s something for me to know and for you to discover tomorrow.” Louis replied and turned the volume of the music up.

Harry considered that it would be useless to insist so he just leaned his head back to the headrest and closed his eyes listening to the music. Somehow Louis had discovered which were all Harry’s favourite songs and put them together in the CD.

A few songs later he felt the car pull into what he assumed was his driveway, but still didn’t open his eyes. He wanted to listen to the rest of the songs and Louis seemed to understand that because he just stopped the car and leaned back in his seat.

A few seconds later Harry felt Louis’ hand grabbing his, linking their fingers together. Harry felt his breath hitching but didn’t pull away, he was just only human. He squeezed his fingers in response and they both just sat in there in a comfortable silence listening to the music.

Seven songs later it finally ended but they still didn’t move until Louis whispered quietly.

“Go out on a date with me.”

Harry opened his eyes and looked over at him, with a knowing smirk on his face. He leaned over the gearshift until their faces where just a few centimetres apart.

Louis was looking at him with puppy eyes and pouty lips and Harry didn’t know where he got the strength not to kiss him right there, but he did it, and he just leaned so his lips softly brushed Louis’ cheek. “Thank you for the playlist.”

And with that, he got out of the car.

 

 

**Day 4**.

“Alright, Harold.” Louis exclaimed loudly while entering the kitchen where Harry was finishing his homework. “Your sister and I just finished our daily homework, so now is my time to woo you with your second most favourite thing in the world! Cooking!”

Harry smiled but didn’t close his books. “I still have some homework left.” He said with an apologetic face.

He looked up when Louis didn’t respond and found him tying an apron around his waist. Harry laughed when he saw the apron that he had chosen. It was the one that Cara had bought Harry for Christmas two years ago and it had the torso of a sexy shirtless Santa. “You look ridiculous.”

Louis made an offended sound. “Hey! This is exactly how I look! My abs are just like that.”

“Sure.” Harry snorted. Louis turned around and started taking out some bowls from the cupboard. “But seriously, Louis, I need to finish this.”

“I know.” Louis said turning around while putting the utensils on the counter. “That’s why I am cooking for you!”

“You? Cooking for me?” Harry asked with a grimace on his face. The last time Louis and Cara decided to cook in their house they ended the night ordering pizza and with a pan less in the Styles household.

“Stop it with the face, I promise I won’t melt any pan handle tonight.” Louis got some ingredients from the fridge and spread them in the counter.

“Still don’t know how you managed to do that…” Harry sighed remembering the three of them running around the house trying to find something to put out the fire. “And why are you attempting to cook this time, chef Tomlinson?”

“You are so not funny.” Louis glared at him. “And since your mum isn’t here today I am the one responsible to make dinner!”

“Oh my god, we are all going to die.” Harry teased, dropping his head on the table. He felt Louis smacking him lightly at the back of his neck with a wooden spoon.

“Shut up and keep doing your homework! I will cook some pancakes with chocolate chips so delicious that you will be the one asking me out today!” He turned around and started measuring the ingredients and mixing them in the big bowl.

“We are going to have pancakes for dinner?” Those were fairly easy to cook so maybe they weren’t going to die after all.

“I know what you are thinking

Harry shook his head trying not to laugh and kept on doing his homework, but he wasn’t concentrated anymore. Instead he just kept glancing at the adorable boy that was trying to cook pancakes for him even though he was helpless in the kitchen. He still couldn’t believe all the effort that Louis was putting on him.

He looked amused at Louis who was looking between the bowl on the counter and the whisk that he was holding on his hand. After a few minutes of standing in there he finally looked up at Harry.

“Just one question…” He started slowly.

“Mmh-mm” Harry hummed, containing his giggles.

“How do you whisk?” He asked almost shyly.

Harry burst out laughing and got up from his seat, finally giving up on having any homework done. He moved next to him and took the whisk from his hands, utensil that could become a weapon in Louis’ hands.

When they finally got the dough ready Louis was covered in flour from head to toes.

“How did you manage to do that? There’s more flour in you than in the dough?”

Louis shrugged and took a pan. “A good chef always ends up messy.”

Harry snorted and was about to reply when someone started coughing in the kitchen door. They both turned around and found Cara coughing violently but neither of them made any attempt to move to help her because they knew her enough to know when she was faking something.

After a few seconds she stopped and glared at them. “Are you going to let me die in here?”

“You should be in bed.” Harry simply replied.

She walked with the help of the crutches and sat down. “I know, but I heard you both laughing down here while I was drowning in my own misery up there.”

“Cara Dramatic Styles” Louis murmured quietly but Cara heard him and simply flipped him off.

“Aren’t you going to ask me why I almost died coughing just a few seconds ago?”

“Because you were drowning in your own misery?” Harry teased while putting some butter on the pan.

“Wrong answer.” Cara replied and pointed at Louis as if asking for his answer.

“I literally don’t have any idea, coming from you it could be anything.” Louis said in a bored tone. He loved his best friend but he was hoping to have more time alone with Harry.

“I almost chocked and died right there because of the sexual tension hanging in this room.” She finally said.

Harry dropped the pan at that comment, accidentally dropping it at Louis’ foot. Louis started cursing loudly jumping around in one foot while Cara cracked up in her seat and Harry followed Louis around apologizing.

After kicking out Louis and Cara from the kitchen Harry finished the pancakes.

 

 

**Day 5**.

Paul approached the table where Harry was sitting with all his friends and his sister, who insisted on coming because she couldn’t miss his little brother’s first concert.

“Ready, boys?” He asked in his deep voice. “You are up to play in ten minutes.”

“We’re going to blow your mind, uncle!” Niall exclaimed loudly, getting up from his seat and engulfing Paul in a bear hug.

“Sure you will, kiddo.” Paul laughed and ruffled his blonde hair.

He left the table and Harry started feeling nervous, his leg bouncing up and down at a fast pace. It was the first time they were playing in front of a large crowd and he was terrified of falling in front all of the public or of his voice betraying him and cracking in the middle of a song.

He wasn’t aware of his surroundings until he felt a soothing hand rubbing his left shoulder.

“Deep breaths, Harold, we don’t want you having an asthma attack before your first gig ever.” Louis whispered into his ear.

“Of course that is not going to happen because I won’t be doing any gig tonight.” Harry rushed in between pants.

“Listen to me.” Louis said in a calming voice. He took Harry’s hands on his own and turned him around until they were facing each other in the bench, their knees bumping softly. “You have one of the greatest voices I’ve ever heard, I have listened to you singing loudly in my car for years and you were amazing, I can’t even imagine how you will sound singing songs that you have been practicing so thoroughly for the past few weeks. If someone is going to pass out tonight I am pretty sure it will be me when you start singing up there.”

Harry giggled, feeling some his nerves calm down a little each time Louis rubbed his thumb soothingly over Harry’s fingers. “I am not that good.” He said almost shyly.

“Yeah sure, and I am not gay.” Louis said making Harry guffaw loudly. “Now I would give you a good luck kiss but since you are so stubborn you will have to go up there and kill everyone with your amazing voice.”

Harry blushed because it was the first time that Louis had said that he wanted to kiss him, it was obviously implied with wanting to date him but whatever, and got up to follow Ed and Niall that had gone to get their guitars from behind the counter.

“Thank you, I will hold you for that kiss for the next gig.” Harry muttered looking at his own lap, a shy smile in his lips.

“I’ll remember that.” Louis said squeezing his hands. “Now go up there and when in the end of the gig every male and female tries to flirt with you remember who has been wooing you this week.”

Before he could reply Niall and Ed got up and grabbed Harry by his armpits. All their friends cheered and got up from their seats so they could move to a table closer to the stage because even though Liam, Zayn and Louis would be standing up cheering and embarrassing their friends, Cara needed to sit down.

Paul got up on stage to introduce them and the crowd started clapping. Harry bit his nails looking at the forty people or so gathered around the pub that were slowly walking towards the front of the stage. The three boys got on stage, the crowd going crazy even though they have never heard them, and when Harry grabbed his microphone he noticed that his hands were shaking lightly.

He took a deep breath and looked over his friends and sister, needing to see familiar faces. Liam and Zayn gave him big thumbs up when theirs eyes met, Cara was clapping her crutches together and cheering louder than all the rest of the pub and when his eyes landed on Louis he had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing into the microphone.

Louis was holding a big pink neon sign with black letters that read ‘ _I HAVE A CRUSH ON THE SINGER’._ When Louis saw that Harry was looking his way he grinned wider and turned the sign around where it read ‘ _WILL YOU GO OUT ON A DATE WITH YOUR BIGGEST FAN?’._

Harry shook his head winking at him and Louis pouted. Harry wanted to leave the stage and kiss Louis till the pout turned into a smile but at that moment Ed and Niall started playing the first chords in their guitars.

It turned out that Harry didn’t need to kiss Louis’ pout off of his lips because from the moment that he started singing until the last note Louis’ smile was so big and beautiful that it was the only thing that Harry could focus on.

Hours later that night Harry was lying on his bed not being able to fall asleep after the rush of singing in front of a small crowd for the first time ever. He was about to get up to get some warm milk when his phone vibrated in his night stand.

He stretched his arm to grab it and unlocked it, wincing at the bright light coming from the screen. He smiled when he saw that he had a new message from Louis.

_Louis: want to go on a walk with me ?_

_Harry: it’s two am!!_

_Louis: is that a yes or a no ?_

_Harry: i’ll be ready in five minutes_

_Louis: perfect, i’m downstairs_ _J_

Harry grinned and got up quickly grabbing some clothes to throw on and his phone, rushing downstairs as quietly as possible in order not to wake anyone up.

When he opened the door he saw Louis sitting in the pavement with his skateboard next to him looking down at his phone, not noticing the older boy shutting the door. Harry felt so happy that without even thinking he run across his front yard and threw himself on top of the skater, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Louis made a small “oof” at the sudden weight but instantly wrapped his arms back around Harry’s waist.

“Hello there, someone is happy to see me even though we were together a few hours ago!” Louis laughed but still didn’t let go of Harry.

“Well, the boys that I’ve had a crush on since forever has been wooing me the whole week and made me sneak out of my house at bloody two a.m., I have every right to be damn happy right now!” Harry replied looking at him with a goofy smile.

Louis poked his dimple in reply and shooed him out of his lap. “Up we go! The night is young and so are we, Harold, we’ve got things to do!”

Harry got on his feet and helped Louis up. When they were standing Harry noticed the beanie that Louis was wearing on his head. “You are wearing the beanie I gave you for your birthday.”

Louis grabbed his skateboard in one hand and took Harry’s hand on his other one. “Of course I do, it is my lucky beanie.”

They started walking, their intertwined hands swaying between them, chattering about random things until they arrived to the skate park.

Harry stopped abruptly and looked skeptically at Louis. “What are we doing here?”

“Skating, obviously.” Louis stated while dropping the skateboard on the floor. He hopped on it, still not releasing Harry’s hand and started skating towards the centre of the park at a pace that Harry could follow on his feet.

Harry took a seat and contently watched as Louis did some tricks with his skateboard in front of him. He had done this a thousand times, sit in the park watching Louis and his friends skate, but this time it felt different.

After five minutes more or less Louis skated over where the boy was sitting. He offered him his hand but Harry politely declined shaking his head.

“C’mon, I am teaching you how to skate.” Louis begged.

Harry sighed, unable to resist Louis and stood up. “Okay, I will go on a date with you. No need to put me on a skateboard and kill me.”

Louis laughed and skated over one of the parts of the park that didn’t have any ramps, pipes or rails. “I assure you no one is going to die tonight.”

“But I can barely run without falling on the floor, Harry Styles and wheels has never been a good combination.” Harry grumbled but Louis didn’t pity him.

“But Louis Tomlinson and teacher is a perfect combination, so hop over.” Louis said placing the skateboard in front of him. Harry looked at it wearily but still stepped on it, trusting Louis. Harry moved so he was facing Louis and grabbed his hands tightly, afraid that if he stood on the skateboard on his own for too long he would tumble and end with his face on the floor.

Louis smiled encouragingly at him but his smile dropped when he saw that Harry was shivering and had both the tips of his nose and ears red from the cold. “You are freezing!”

Harry was about to reply that it was not that bad but Louis was already pulling off the beanie from his head and placing it softly in Harry’s curls. Harry blushed and ducked his head when Louis bopped his red nose.

“There you are, gorgeous.” Louis said in a quiet voice, even though they were alone in the park. It just felt wrong talking louder. “Now you are going to have to release one of my hands because you can’t learn how to skate on your side.”

Harry looked at him warily but still released one hand and turned around with his left foot on the skateboard and the right one on the floor. “Okay, now what?” He asked.

“Now loose your hand a little before you cut the circulation on mine.” Louis chuckled trying to stretch his fingers that were trapped in Harry’s death grip. Harry relented his hand a little embarrassed and nodded. “Okay, now with the foot that you have on the floor you need to push a little to propel your body and keep pushing until you have enough push that you can place both your feet on the board and roll a few metres without having to push.”

Harry nodded looking down at his feet in concentration and gave a small push. The skateboard moved a few inches and Harry smile delightedly at the fact that he was still up on the board. “I did it!” He exclaimed loudly.

Louis chuckled. “You did it, a few more minutes and you will be able to compete with us.”

“Shut up, you mustn’t be that good if my sister is lying on her bed with a casted leg.” Harry pouted and released his other hand so he could hit Louis lightly at his shoulder. He instantly took Louis’ hand again and without a word started skating slowly.

After ten minutes of skating around Louis let go of Harry’s hand. At first Harry looked at him panicky but Louis took a step back and waved at him encouragingly. Harry stopped a moment to take a deep breath and cautiously started skating.

He smiled proud at himself and looked over at Louis but the moment he turned his head he felt his foot get stuck behind the small wheels, and before he knew it he was stopping himself from breaking his nose by placing the heels of his hands in front of him. He groaned in pain at the burn of the pavement and rolled over his back, his eyes shut tightly trying to contain a scream.

Louis rushed to his side and kneeled next to him. “Oh my god, Harry, are you okay?”

Harry groaned in response and sat up. Louis helped him so he was sitting on top of the skateboard instead of the cold pavement. They both looked at Harry’s hands but thankfully they were just a little scratched, no blood anywhere.

Louis felt his body shaking, trying to contain his laughter. “You really are clumsy, aren’t you?”

“I hate you. I hate you so much. This is your fault.” Harry whined pathetically.

“It’s just a little scratch, you baby.” Louis giggled and pulled down the beanie Harry was wearing until his eyes were covered.

“I am not a baby.” Harry whispered, suddenly realizing how close they actually were.

Louis didn’t give him a response and Harry was about to take the beanie off his eyes when he felt thin soft lips brushing his own. Harry felt his breath hitching and his heart beating so hard that he was afraid that it would jump out of his chest but after a few seconds of not returning the kiss his brain started functioning and kissed him back.

Louis smiled lightly when he felt the older boy pushing back. He slowly moved, without unconnecting their lips, so he could sit across Harry in the skateboard too, wrapping his arms around his waist. Harry tangled his fingers in Louis’ hair while softly nibbling on his bottom lip, a breathless moan escaping Louis’ mouth.

Harry pulled away a second to breathe but Louis chased after his mouth with a small whine; Harry giggled and let Louis seal their mouths together again. Louis tried to push his tongue into Harry’s mouth but Harry had unconsciously started grinning against Louis’ mouth making it was impossible for him  to kiss him so he slowly detached their lips.

 With their foreheads still leaning against each other Louis looked down at Harry’s lips, puffy and shiny stretched in a big smile. “Am I that bad of a kisser that you are laughing?” Louis teased.

Harry giggled and pecked his lips, not wanting to ever forget how Louis lips felt against his own. “I just am so happy, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this. I just have one complaint about the kiss.”

“You tell me.” Louis said, gently swaying them with the skateboard.

“I’ve always wondered how your eyes would look after we kissed and here I am, with my eyes covered by a stupid beanie.”

“Don’t call my beanie stupid!” Louis complained and took his beanie off, putting it in between them.

They finally looked at each other in the eyes and it felt so different yet so familiar. They had known each other for years but they knew that from that moment forward they would get to know each other more than they knew about themselves and they were so ready for it.

“Next week we are having our first date.” Louis proclaimed, not willing to accept a no for an answer.

“No we are not.” Harry replied with a teasing smile. Louis was about to protest when Harry efficiently shut him up brushing their lips together. “This was our first date, next week I am taking you out on our second date.”

“We have a deal.” Louis smiled. They stared at each other for a long moment, getting lost in each other’s eyes. “Can I kiss you again?” He whispered.

Harry nodded, slowly leaning into him and bumping their noses together. “On one condition.”

“Yeah?” Louis breathed out against Harry’s lips.

“That it won’t be the last time you are doing it” Harry replied quietly.

“I can totally promise you that. Your lips are kind of addictive, Harold.” Louis said but still didn’t kiss him. “And Harry?” He asked.

Harry hummed in response, wanting to end the conversation and start the kissing.

“It only took me five days” Louis teased smugly.

“Oh, shut up.” And with that Harry sealed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo.... was it worth it? 
> 
> did someone like it?
> 
> did you all hate it?
> 
> i am quite proud of this chapter to be honest and I would love to know what you thought about it so leave your comments, love you all and thank you for staying and reading! x


End file.
